Bayville High: Teenage Drama
by antonyneramani
Summary: AN: No mutants, all my fanfics portrayed normal people. Plot: This is a story about five friends: Jean, Emma, Lorna, Taryn and Kitty who struggled about their studies, boys and friendship. Majorly Jean/Scott/Emma.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Bayville High was a well-known school in the city for being competitive in academics and sports activities like football, soccer, volleyball and basketball. There were many students raised by rich families including this circle of friends: Jean Grey, Emma Frost, Lorna Dane, Taryn Fujioka and Kitty Pryde.

Jean Grey was beautiful, possessing a goddess-like figure with long, red locks. Her green-colored eyes added beauty to her perfect face. She was often dubbed as Ms. Perfect since she maintained a straight A level on her classes while she achieved the finals MVP last year in women's soccer. She was the most talented and smart among her friends. She's kind of choosy with people she mingled with but not super mean with others. She dated few boys outside her school before but she was most serious with her current relationship with Duncan Matthews, the star quarterback of Bayville football team. He was the average school jock. He's handsome and masculine but this guy is a major jerk and always arrogant. In regard of their status in school and family background, they were known as the 'it couple' of Bayville High. Jean's father was a professor from a prestigious university around the city while her mother owned a fancy restaurant. She had an older brother and sister named Roger and Sara, and two younger siblings, Julia and Liam.

One of Jean's close friends was Emma Frost, the most gorgeous of the five and measured 5'11" tall, three inches taller than Jean. She was very sexy and alluring, her hair was blonde and a bit shorter than Jean's. She was also doing great in school but not as committeed as Jean Grey. Her lowest grade ever was B minus and she also participated in sports, specifically, volleyball. She was very playful and flirty. She was a head-turner and often drew men's attention to her. She didn't care what people think of her as long as her pride never got hurt. In fact, she always loved the attention she got from everyone. To raise her status high, she dated Warren Worthington lll. He came from one of the richest and most powerful family in New York. He looked good and cunning but sometimes arrogant. He actively played basketball in Bayville's varsity team. He and Emma were the power couple in school. Emma was a spoiled brat and she used to grow up getting all she asked from her parents. Both her father and mother were businessman; she had one older sister and a younger brother.

The third member, Lorna Dane was the most upbeat of the group. She loved outdoor activities and socializing. She was also adventurous and a reckless woman. Like Jean and Emma, she was attractive and appealing. She joined the volleyball team alongside Emma. She was born and raised from a well-off family as well. She dated Alex Summers, Bayville basketball team captain's younger brother. He was an attractive blonde-haired young man who loved surfing besides basketball.

Taryn Fujioka, of Japanese American descent, was an attractive dark-haired girl with brown eyes and 5'5" tall. She was also outgoing and flirtatious but sometimes conceited and narrow-minded. Secretly, she had insecurities with her friends even though she was well-provided by her family. She was also a member of Bayville soccer team with Jean and dated Scott Summers for a short period of time. Scott's father was born and raised in Alaska from a rich family who owned North Star Airways Shipping Company. Scott was a handsome boy with chest nut-colored hair and brown eyes. The Summers' brothers were quite popular in the campus not only because of their looks but also on how well they played inside the court. Scott, the natural born leader, led his team for three-straight victory during the championships in the past and it earned him the title of Most Valuable Player twice. Though he had a good reputation in school from being excellent in his classes and as a good athlete, he didn't let his status affect him as a person. No matter how popular he was, sometimes he got unnoticed because he always tend to hide from the limelight. He didn't care how people would react and what his classmates would think of him.

Lastly, the youngest of the group, Kitty Pryde, was a beatific attractive young girl. She was vocal with her feelings and a fun-loving person. A high-spirited and fun to be with. She was a member of the swimming team with Rogue and the only girl from her circle of friends who was friendly with her. Kitty was also from a wealthy family and the only member who had no siblings. She was currently going out with Lance Alvers, also from the basketball varsity team. Their relationship was not very smooth; they sometimes argued and ended up fighting with small things. They have on and off relationship. They had opposite personalities, Lance was hot-tempered and get annoyed easily. How they ended up together was still a mystery even for her friends.

The five girls had high reputation in school. They were sophisticated and stylish girls. Almost every girl in Bayville envied them and drew so much attention from the boys. They were friends for a long time but normally, like some other girls, they had some fights and competition.

***End of Chapter 1***

Up Next: The power couple on the rocks...


	2. Chapter 2 - Power Trouble

Chapter 2 – Power Trouble

"Stop bullshitting me, Warren!" shouted Emma, she clenched her left fist while her other finger pointed at Warren. She's angry as a bull and slapped her boyfriend's face. Before he could react, she rushed straight to her car and drove away from his house.

"Oh c'mon, Emma!" Warren threw his arms on the air out of frustration and touched his pained cheek. He tried to stop her but everything happened thick and fast.

Emma found out her boyfriend was flirting with Betsy, Bayville head cheerleader. She read the messages they exchanged and someone reported to her that Warren and Betsy were flirting couple of times during his basketball practice. She won't let this pass and she's not happy with the idea of being cheated. She was insulted and she won't let him play with her ever again.

ooo000ooo

The girls gathered around Emma's house...

"What?! You and Warren broke up?!" Kitty gasped, her hands clamped over her mouth and eyes-wide in shock.

Emma and Warren looked good together that no one thought for a second that they will soon broke up.

"And you slapped him hard on his pretty face?!" Lorna couldn't believe she did that to him and couldn't help herself laughing. "You go girl!" she gestured a thumbs up approving her friends confidence.

"He got what he deserved and unfortunately for him he messed with the wrong girl." Emma proudly replied though she had still a pierced look in her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're the best couple in town, you looked so into each other. It's just so sad you separated." The youngest of the member expressed how sad she was.

"Kitty, we're still too young for true love." Jean shot the breeze regardless to how tensed their conversation was. She was calm but her tone showed her care and concern to Emma.

"And I doubt they have room for love." commented Taryn who was as cold as ice and didn't bother to sympathize.

"Darling, I just wanna have some fun. I just couldn't accept the fact that someone has the guts to cheat on me." Emma explained with an annoyed voice and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You'll get over it soon, Emma." Jean said with an assurance in her eyes. She tapped Emma's shoulder and smiled.

"B-but..." Kitty looked weary, her usual high-spirited character faded. Evidently, she was the most affected in the group considering that she still believed in fantasies and happy endings.

"Oh, Kitty cat, don't be a cry-baby. Even I don't cry over spilt milk." Emma was fond by her reaction and flashed a smile. Never in her life she regret breaking up with someone. It was the fact that her pride was hurt since she never used to being fooled, she was the one who loved fooling around.

"That's the spirit!" Lorna exclaimed as she raised both her hands straight up.

"Maybe I just have the faintest idea." Kitty spoke softly and carried a big stick while cupping her chin.

"Don't worry, Kitty, you'll soon understand as you grow up." Jean reassured her.

ooo000ooo

The next day, rumor spread like a wildfire around the campus. Emma and Warren became a hot issue. Some were glad they finally broke up after long months of dating while others felt sad with the news. Emma wanted attention as always but this issue was different. She didn't want everyone to know the truth behind their break up. She was used to boys come chasing after her but never been cheated. She was so angry with Warren she wanted to punch his face over and over again. Being cheated doesn't sit well with Emma.

It was lunch time when the five girls gathered around their spot at the cafeteria. They decided not to invite their boyfriends since Emma was having issues to deal with.

All eyes were on Emma. The gossip circulated the canteen, they even heard some students talked about Emma and Warren's break up drama. But they didn't know the whole story.

"Ugghh! I won't let that bastard get away with this." Emma clenched her fists with an angry tone while looking piercely at Warren who sat at the basketball team' spot.

"Relax, gal. Don't look so upset, you look like a loser." Lorna said almost in a whisper not wanting her friend to cause trouble and tried to ease the tension. She placed her hands around her shoulders hoping she would calm down.

"You'll see what happens if he gets on my last nerve." Emma gripped the soda can that almost crushed on her hand.

"Get over with it, Emma or you'll end up looking stupid ranting and cursing with some douchebag. Obviously he doesn't deserve your attention." Taryn looked directly at her in an angry way. The Japanese girl was the most unaffected with the whole drama and rolled her eyes out of frustration.

Now Emma's gaze shifted at Taryn, "It's easy for you to say because you're not in the situation!" she almost shouted at her and it shocked her friends. "I have a reputation and I don't want it to be damaged by anyone not even you!" now she looked like a volcano who was about to erupt.

"Excuse me? I also have my reputation and I handle myself well unlike you! And don't bother fixing it because it's already been damaged! You just react badly because your pride is hurt. Get over the drama, will you?" Taryn fired back.

"Ouch!" Lorna was surprised with Taryn's words.

The gap between the two enraged chics were close enough they would grab each other's hair in a second. They were glaring at each other, Emma's teeth clenched and she was about to slap Taryn's face.

"Girls! That's enough!" Jean got on their way and tried to stop them in case they will start to fight physically. "Look around you, others are looking at us. We will settle this later outside, not here." the readhead scolded the girls who acted and sounded like little girls fighting over a doll.

Taryn immediately got up and walked away from them, she didn't even bother finishing her lunch. Her friends didn't try to stop her and gave her space. Other students watched them with a confused look.

"God, what's wrong with her?" Emma said with an annoyed tone and a puzzled look.

"Gee, she's like becoming as hard as nails." answered Lorna as she continued having her meal.

"Maybe she's having some issues, too." Kitty said in defense to Taryn, she didn't use to judge quickly especially to a friend close to hers.

"Then why not talk with us? She don't have to insult me like that in front of you." Emma replied with embarrassment and started to eat her salad.

"We know Taryn is not the most open person in the world. We'll just give her time and spae." Jean explained also not wanting to jump into conclusions. They were friends for years and she treated them like her sisters.

"Then what's the use of friends if she don't talk openly?" the blonde girl still sounded hurt and irritated. A post-break up drama was too much for her and she didn't wish to add more to her baggage.

"We should give her time to adjust." smiled Jean before sipping her drink.

"Whatever floats her boat." replied Emma distantly.

Meanwhile, Warren was so relaxed with his teammates like nothing happened. He didn't share to his friends the reason behind his break up with Emma.

"What the hell happened to you and Emma?" Remy started and leaned forward to Warren, eager to listen to his story.

"So you heard the news." Warren replied dryly while having his lunch. He didn't bother looking up to him nor any of his friends.

"Man, are you kidding me? It's all around the campus. The power couple of Bayville High have broken up." the most flirtatious guy said jokingly and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." was Warren's only response as he continued eating his meal.

"Spill!" Lance added with a grin on his face and looked excited.

"Don't push his buttons, guys, you don't want to see the outcome. Too many cooks spoil the broth." Scott, the most serious among them spoke. He warned them with a half grin on his face.

"Oh, I don't give in easily." Remy said confidently and crossed his arms over his chest.

Warren finally spoke, "Well, things don't always end up great no matter how you tried to work it out." he talked in a relax manner and sounded like he had no regrets at all.

"It was about Betsy, right?" Remy was always straight-forward and his question caught Warren off guard. Scott and Lance exchanged looks. Warren was not talking openly to them about him and Betsy though their actions were obvious every time he got the chance talking to her.

Warren pursed his lips and paused for a second or two, his hand stroked his chin searching for the right words to say, "Are we that easy to notice?" his eyebrows met and bit his lip.

"For Remy, you were." Lance quickly responded with his casual tone.

"I knew it!" Remy got up slightly from his chair and raised his hand towards Lance giving him a high five.

"Ssshhh... Not so loud, man." Warren tried to calm Remy as he didn't want anyone to hear their conversation.

Scott, on the other hand, shaked his head sidewards and smiled. He was just listening to them while enjoying his lunch. He was always like this, serious most of the time but occassionally he joked with them. Despite his attitude, many girls still founnd him attractive and hot.

"Hey, look at those girls." Lance interrupted, his eyes fixed and one finger pointed directly at Emma and Taryn.

Warren turned his head around to see what was happening, "Are they fighting?" he casts a curious and worried look on his face.

"Definitely." Scott answered as he watched the girls five tables away from them with his hand stroking his chin.

"Oh man, Emma looks so angry." Remy commented as he was intently watching the two girls.

"I can't believe it! Emma almost slap her on the face. It's so rare seeing girls fight." Lance got excited watching those two shouting and glaring at each other.

"Good thing Jean was there to stop them." Scott muttered and flashed a smile on his face. He always admired Jean even though she seemed unfriendly towards him.

"Bro, Emma must be so upset over the break up that she turns against her friends." Lance said with a concerned tone and look, his eyes were still glued towards the ladies.

Warren was just staring at the girls. He felt guilty for what he had done with Emma but it was for their own good. He had a strong feeling for Betsy but he still kept it as a secret for the time being.

***End of Chapter 2***

Up Next: After a few months since the power couple's break up, Warren pursued Betsy and Emma was moving on...


	3. Chapter 3 - Deal or No Deal?

Chapter 3 - Deal or No Deal?

After weeks from their last heated argument, Emma and Taryn mended their fences and tried to reconnect with each other with the aid of Jean, Lorna and Kitty. Emma was slowly moving forward and learned how to accept things as they were. As much as she wanted to get her revenge on Warren, she couldn't waste her time for the guy who didn't deserve her attention. Besides, Warren was seen going out with Betsy. Their blooming relationship were out in the open.

Emma was with Jean one afternoon, heading to their Math class.

"I'm glad how you're coping up, Emma." Jean said happily while they were walking along the hallway.

"Well as the quote goes, 'A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush'. I just can't risk everything for some asshole, you know." Emma reminded Jean with confidence. She pressed her books tightly over her chest.

"You're really tough." affirmed Jean with a smile.

As soon as they neared their classroom, Paul came rushing towards them in a hurry without noticing them on the doorway and accidentally bumped hard into Emma causing her books to drop on the floor.

The girls' eyes widened and their mouths gasped in shock.

"Hey!" Emma shouted with her fists clenched on her hips.

"Sorry!" Paul didn't bother helping her and his apology wasn't sincere. He ran fast out the door as he was really on a hurry.

"What has gotten into him?" Jean frowned as they watched him running along the hallway. She was also pissed by his manners.

"Jerk! Look at this mess. Ugghh!" Emma turned her attention back to the floor where her books were scattered. Eyebrows were squeezed together that formed a crease while her eelids were tight and straight. She clenched her fists and raised her arms at the side of her head out of frustration.

Out from nowhere, Scott approached the girls from behind.

"Uhm... Would you mind if I help?" he offered Emma with a sincere tone. His voice was deep and manly.

Emma turned to face the 6'3 tall team captain and abruptly replied, "No, not at all." she flashed her sexy smile with direct eye contact.

Scott quickly kneeled down and picked her books.

Jean's left eyebrow raised higher than the other. She sensed her friend flirting with Scott and she was not fond of it since she disliked the guy so she left them and settled on her chair while the blonde chic didn't seem to notice because she paid so much attention with the handsome gentleman who offered her help.

"Here." Scott handed her books with a soft smile and put back his hands on his pocket.

"Thanks, you really are a gentleman." her eyelashes flickered while her finger intertwined her hair in a playful manner.

Scott blushed from her compliment and scratched the back of his neck, "It was my pleasure." he managed to reply and tried not to sound nervous.

Their conversation was cut short since their Math teacher arrived. They parted and moved towards their respective desks.

Emma's desk was on the left from Jean's and her friend gave her a what-the-hell look.

"What?" Emma blurted with a low voice and acted innocent.

Jean leaned closer to her, "Are you flirting with that stiff guy?" the redhead mused in almost a whisper.

"He's hot." Emma winked and bit her lip in a sexy manner.

"Seriously?" Jean was taken aback and her eyes widened.

"Oh darling, there's nothing wrong about it. Flirting is not a crime." the blonde girl almost laughed at her friend's reaction.

"Whatever." She could only sigh in frustration and paid attention to their teacher who was already discussing new lessons.

Emma turned around to where Scott was sitting and flashed a sexy smile when she got his attention. Scott tensed and felt uneasy but he was kind enough to smile back. Jean noticed and rolled her eyes with disbelief and sighed.

After their class ended, the teacher called Emma's attention and ordered her to stay for a while. Jean and Emma looked at each other with questions in their minds.

"Go ahead, Jean, I'll catch up with you later at the campus yard." she smiled to assure her that everything will be fine.

"Well, see you then." Jean grabbed her things and walked out the room.

When all the students were gone, "Miss Frost." Ms. Rogers, the Math teacher, started with a serious tone on her voice.

Emma just stared at her waiting for the next words that will come out of her mouth.

"I'm afraid your grades from our past quizzes were very low." she continued with a concerned look.

Emma just sighed as if it worries her that much. She didn't respond, she was full of herself and stubborn not only with her fellow students but her teachers as well.

"Listen, Miss Frost, I don't want any of my students fail my subject." the teacher added, hoping she could get her reply.

"It's none of your concern." Emma finally blurted out, her arms crossed and her eyes were still glaring.

"This is not how I expect to hear from one of my students." her teacher replied with calmness on her voice and tried to keep her poise despite her student being stubborn. "You must giver yourself up to study harder, Emma, remember you're going to college after this school year. You need to prepare yourself academi-"

"I know, I know. Jeez, you don't have to worry yourself much." Emma cut her off and rolled her eyes. She really was annoyed and she has no sense of respect to anyone for she was high-handed.

Her teacher knew she could be this hard, she was just trying maybe this time Emma would listen to her.

Ms. Rogers just sighed in defeat. "I just want to help you, Emma." she said with affection.

"Thanks." Emma replied sarcastically.

"I want to suggest you should have someone as your tutor, that's all."

"I don't have the time looking for someone to ask." she said with an angry tone and threw her arms on the air.

"You don't have to, you just ask your friends or classmates to spend their time with you. There's Jean Grey and Scott Summers who are both excellent in class." Ms. Rogers amlost lose her temper.

"This is going nowhere. It's really a waste of time." Emma grabbed her things and prepared to retreat. "If you excuse me, I would really love to breathe some fresh air." she continued before storming out of the classroom leaving her worried teacher. Emma Frost needed no one's help, at least that's what she thought for now.

oooo000oooo

"There she is." Lorna exclaimed looking at the approaching Emma.

Kitty was not around since she had her swimming practice.

"How did it go?" Jean asked with curiosity in her eyes. Obviously Emma was having a bad time.

Emma put her things on the table frowning.

"That crazy woman wants me to have a tutor." she said putting her hands on her hips. "The nerve." she sat down beside Lorna.

"And why was that so?" asked Taryn who rested her elbow on the table and relaxed her head on her hand.

"She told me my grades are failing." she looked away and cupped her chin.

"Aren't you bothered?" Jean mused who sat across her.

"If I fail then let it be. I don't see why would you be so worried about that. It's my future on my hands not yours." she sounds composed and defensive.

"Hello! Did you forget we are your friends? Of course we worry about you, the hell." Lorna was the one to quickly respond.

"Darling, stop worrying about me. Things are fine and dandy." she winked at them with assurance. "Besides, there are much more to worry about than that stupid subject."

"I hope you're right, Emma." Taryn cast a concerned look at her.

"Boys are worth my time than fixing my grades." Emma grinned and played with her hair.

"Not me." the redheaded girl shrugged and shifted her eyes to her books.

"C'mon, Jeannie, you have to loosen up. Studying makes you getting older by the time. Don't push the envelope so hard my dear." Emma smirked.

"I may be daft, but I'm not stupid." she replied in defense.

"Oh, a real trouper." she teased and the girls laughed except Jean who just glared at them.

"C'mon, Jean, girls just wanna have some fun." winked Emma and smiled with her teeth showing, it wasn't their intention to hurt her feelings.

"That's Jean, she really have the courage of her convictions." Lorna flashed a smile at Jean.

"I take that as a compliment." finally the redhead smiled back.

"So how are you and Duncan holding up?" Taryn faced to question her.

Jean stroked her chin for a moment, "Well, things are going well for us." ironically she answered dryly.

"Well? I thought great." Emma with a confused look.

"How is he doing?" Lorna asked.

Jean just shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't mean to pry!" Lorna quickly added.

Jean paused for a while and gathered her thoughts before replying, "No, it's okay, Lorna. Well... He's fine, it's just that..." she was very careful with choosing the right words before blurting them out, "He's not really the kind of guy I thought he was from the time we first met." her friends saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Ow, that's sad." Lorna grimaced as she placed her hand on Jean's shoulder from across to express her sympathy. "I thought you were the perfect couple."

"Nothing lasts forever, girl." Emma pushed Lorna's shoulder slightly.

Jean raised her shoulders slightly, "I guess so." she agreed with Emma.

"So are you on the rocks now?" Taryn asked who didn't usually show sympathy to others trouble.

"We're still working things out. I like him a lot but lately I just found out we have a lot of differences. We only stopped arguing when we make out or have sex." Jean said with disgust.

"That must be frustrating." Lorna responded who showed the most care for Jean's feelings.

"Yes, it really is." Jean sighed looking at the other students that passed them by.

"At least you still have time to spend some quality time and be intimate." Emma was the most sexually active from the group. She had no serious relationship before. All she wanted was to have fun and satisfy her needs.

"Emma, there's more to that in a relationship. Duncan is so insensitive and self-centered. Even when we made love, he always do it for his own satisfaction and never did he make sure that I also get it." Jean grimaced with mixed emotions.

"Really? What a jerk!" Lorna's eyes dilated.

"I told you he is a good-for-nothing." Taryn warned her before about Duncan.

"Oh my, you must show him what he deserves and what he had just lost. Love is a mutual feeling, you must give and take." Emma told her being the most experienced of the five.

"Yeah, I know. It's just so difficult to let go of him. My mind told me to leave him but a part of my heart said I should give him another chance." Jean confessed with a look of confusion.

"Don't be confused, Jean, everything happens in the fullness of time." Lorna assured her and gave her a tight hold on her hand in a comforting manner.

"But I think this is the right and appropriate time to break up with him. You've already sacrificed so much for him, Jean. We all know he treats you like his trophy girlfriend." Taryn scolded Jean. She's right with her last sentence, Duncan was never in love with Jean. He used her for his own good.

"I have to agree with Taryn this time." the blondie expressed her approval.

Jean looked loss and helpless. It bothered her friends seeing her like this.

"Cheer up, girl. There are lot of fishes in the sea waiting for you." Lorna tried to lighten up Jean's emotions and gripped her hand more tightly.

"And more deserving." Taryn put her hand on Jean's shoulder and smiled.

Jean drew a small smile on her face. Friends like them were what she could ask for.

"Thank you. I was waiting for this time and now I feel relieved with you girls around, I couldn't ask for more." Jean felt something heavy had been removed from her heart and they hugged each other and laughed.

"Okay, I think this is enough. Erase the drama." Emma said as they regained their composure. This was one of the rare moments they'd shared. They don't used to talk things seriously. Most of their time were spent shopping, going to spa, hanging out in some fancy restaurants and gossiping about other girls in school and bragging their past achievements.

"Emma, I was just thinking and came up with an idea that involves you and me." Jean grinned as she recovered from their heart-to-heart talk.

"That must be good, darling." Emma replied as she and the other girls were all ears to Jean.

"I will break up with Duncan only if you get yourself a Math tutor." Jean said with an evil grin.

All the girls were surprised by her deal especially Emma.

"Oh boy, you're a smartass, Red." it caught Emma off guard and scratched her forehead.

"Well, thank you for that compliment. So, deal?" the redhead replied proudly and extend her hand to Emma to seal the deal.

Emma was lost for words for seconds. This must be a challenge for her but it was difficult for Jean to leave Duncan as well.

"So...? Lorna rubbed her hands together in excitement.

"We can wait no more, Em." Taryn pouted her lips as she became impatient waiting for Emma's answer.

Emma clenched her hands in raised position and finally spoke, "You know me well that I don't give in easily."

"Is that a yes?" Jean was skeptical.

Emma shaked Jean's hand as a confirmation, "Yes, I'm accepting it. Given that this is not only a challenge for me but also for Jean." her gripped on Jean's hand tightened.

"Then, it's a deal." Jean winked at her.

"Yes!" Taryn and Lorna exclaimed in unison.

oooo000oooo

***End of Chapter 3***

Up Next: Jean was slowly drifting away from Duncan as a part of her deal with Emma. Emma, on the other hand, considered Ms. Rogers suggestion as also a part of her deal with Jean but her choice of whom to ask as her tutor didn't sit well with Jean Grey...


	4. Chapter 4 - First Move

Chapter 4 – First Move

Emma was thinking overnight about the deal she agreed with Jean. She didn't want to have a tutor but her teacher's advice sank into her head and she remembered her mentioning Scott Summers. She was doing this not for her grade but because of the idea of asking Scott to be her tutor; it's the only way she can make a move to become close to him. She got so interested with him lately after he approached her for the first time.

She didn't get enough sleep because she was thinking on how she was going to ask Scott. He was different from boys she had met. It won't be easy for her to entice him since he showed lack of interest towards her. She was used to guys came chasing after her but Scott. Emma was never shy flirting with men, she was just afraid that one wrong move could frighten Scott. He seemed mature and serious.

The next day, Emma caught Scott standing next to his locker.

"Hi Scott!" she surprised him and she gave him a sexy smile.

"E-Emma, what's up?" he was startled and brushed his hair back. He wasn't expecting some beautiful girl would pop out from nowhere and greet him.

"Sorry if I frightened you." her eyes were tantalizing and she bit her lip in a sexy way.

"Not at all." he closed his locker and faced her.

She moved closer and brushed his arm. Scott felt uncomfortable and nervous.

"I don't know how to say this and I think it's really embarrassing." she motioned her face down with a frowning mouth and her eyes averted downward with a worried appearance. Her hand still softly brushing his arm up and down which caused him to feel more tensed.

Scott tried to relax and keep their conversation in a normal way, "What is it?" he asked with curiousity.

Emma clenched her hands in a downward position and Scott sighed in relief at last she put her hand away from him.

"You know from the past weeks, I was having a hard time to study my lessons especially our Math class." she explained and Scott was intently listening to her. "I was kind of hoping if you could help me out by having you as my tutor." she looked into his eyes and he could see her from looking at her blue eyes that she was begging.

"Uh... Sure! Is that all?" he was trying to be friendly as he could no matter how she made him uneasy around her.

"Really? Yes!" her eyes were beaming and suddenly threw her arms around his neck giving him a quick tight hug.

Scott was caught by surprise and his muscles tightened. It happened so fast that he couldn't process what was going on.

Emma pulled away from him with all the excitement written on her face. She was amused by Scott's reaction.

"Thanks, Scott. I owe you a lot." her voice got more and more sexy by the time.

"U-uh, y-yeah... No worries." he stammered and forced to smile back to hide his embarrassment and confusion.

"So, are you available Saturday morning?" her lips pouted in a sexy way.

He put a hand behind his neck and replied, "Saturday morning is fine."

"Well, see you then, Scottie. Here's my number and address. Later." she handed her business card to him and winked as she walked away.

Scott still couldn't believe what just happened. Emma was obviously flirting with him.

oooo000oooo

In the afternoon, the girls hang out to their favorite cafe...

"What?! You just asked Scott Summers to be your tutor?" Jean gasped, she was not a fan of the basketball team's captain. The girls knew how well she disliked Scott.

"And he said yes?" Kitty added but with excitement in her voice.

"Yes, of course. Who could say no to Emma Frost?" replied Emma proudly with her chin up. She was fond teasing Jean and putting her into an unpleasant situation.

"I don't see any problem with that, Jean." replied Lorna as she sipped her mocha latte.

"Yeah, Jean, the guy is nice, not to mention hot." Taryn said in a playful manner that earned Emma's smile to grow bigger.

"You sure know him well, Taryn." Kitty said from across Jean and Emma.

"Just a little, we only dated briefly." the Asian cutie said with a hint of bitterness.

"Still not over him?" Emma's forehead furrowed and her eyebrows hooded over her eyes that blazed with consternation.

"Don't start, Emma." she threatened and crossed her arms over her chest. Her left eyebrow raised a little higher than the other.

"Maybe it's hard to get over with someone who seems nice and know how to treat a girl." Lorna was on Taryn's side.

"Do you really think he is that nice?" Jean was still suspicious.

"Just ask Taryn who used to date him and still cannot get over with it." Lorna, Kitty and Emma laughed but they earned a frown from Taryn's.

"You too, Lorna?" Taryn in disbelief.

"Okay, fine, I'll shut my mouth up." Lorna gestured a zipping motion on her mouth.

"Scott and I were not meant to be, and I already accept that fact no matter how I like him, y'know." Taryn finally talked about him with them openly and shrugged.

Scott and Taryn dated for a short time. They went out together but before everything got serious, she didn't have the chance to formally introduce him to them. Scott liked to keep his private life.

"I didn't know that." Jean's eyebrows met.

"Because you're too busy with Duncan and your books." Taryn criticized and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Fine, just don't remind me of my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, it spoils my mood." Jean felt uneasy hearing her boyfriends' name, they were still together but they were already on the verge of breaking up.

"Then let's talk about Summers." Emma clenched her hands together. She was so excited and she was never shy on showing her interest on Scott.

"You're starting to like him, aren't you?" Taryn suspected.

"As honest and straight forward as always I am, yes I like him and I want to know more about his background." Emma confessed.

"And you plan to hook up with him?" Lorna asked with one eyebrow raised.

"What more? Look how hot and attractive he is. I wonder why I didn't notice him while I was with Warren." Emma was never embarrassed on showing and talking openly to her friends about her feelings.

"Seriously?" Jean can't still believe that someone like Emma would be interested with some guy like Scott Summers.

"You wouldn't notice him no matter how famous and handsome he is because he never let his social status get in his way. He has his own way on surviving high school drama." explained Lorna who had more knowledge about Scott since she happened to be his brother's girlfriend.

"Sorry but I think he is really boring, Ems." said Jean with a worried tone.

"He must be ready coz I'm gonna rock his world." Emma had never been excited before, she used to get what she wants all the time.

"Easy, Emma, Scott is not your other boy toy. He is different from other guys in school." Taryn warned her and tried to calm her down.

"Relax girls, I know what I'm doing. And don't worry, Taryn, I won't hurt your ex." she reminded Taryn that it was so yesterday between her and Scott so she didn't have to worry about him.

"You don't have to emphasize the last word." Taryn glared at her.

The two girls always clashed but the Japanese American girl tried to calm herself for she was not ready to have some heated argument again with her blondie friend.

For a moment there was a dead air but Jean broke the silence. "I just couldn't believe Scott reached your standard, Emma."

"Why not? He is tall and handsome with broad shoulders and toned muscles, he looks like a Greek god came to life. He also smells so good and his eyes, when he stared at me, I was lost for a moment. That look, my heart almost melts." she remembered so well the moment she approached Scott on the hallway. "He was just a bit shy but that made him look even more cute." her eyes sparkled.

"Emma, is that you?" Kitty was in shock for this was the first time they saw Emma talked like that about a guy.

"I would definitely jump into his bed with him if I got the chance." Emma laughed knowing it would earn her more criticism from her friends.

"Emma!" Taryn was disgusted upon hearing it from her.

"C'mon, darling, it's as if you didn't mess around with him." Emma's eyebrow raised. Taryn didn't respond and looked away.

"Don't tell me... You two didn't have sex?!" Emma gasped in shock.

"Not so loud, Emma." Taryn was not comfortable talking about that matter in public.

"Maybe he's gay?" Jean commented.

"Of course not!" Taryn defended.

"Then why he didn't touch you?" Emma's suspicion grew.

"I told you he's different." was Taryn's only reply. Lorna and Kitty were surprised as well.

"I think he is just being a gentleman." Lorna also defended her boyfriend's older brother.

"Yeah, I agree with Lorna." Kitty said. "Lance, never told me about Scott being gay." she recalled.

"There's only one way to find out." Jean being skeptical.

"And it's for me to find out." Emma with an evil grin.

oooo000oooo

Song Playlist:

1\. Crush - Jennifer Paige

2\. Just Can't Get Enough - Blackeyed Peas

3\. I'm Into You -

4\. Bette Davis Eyes - Kim Carnes

***End of Chapter 4***

Up Next: Emma was getting closer and closer to Scott. Jean and Duncan was breaking up while she and Scott became friends...


	5. Chapter 5 - Touch Move

**Chapter 5 - Touch Move**

Scott didn't have a hard time driving his way to Frost's residence. He was a bit nervous as he recalled his friends warning that Emma could be playful and she got everything she wanted. He admired her physical appearance but he had no intentions to play along with her wild games. He found Emma attractive and appealing but someone had already stole his heart. His eyes were already fixed to a certain girl.

Scott arrived at around nine o'clock in the morning. Frost's house was big and elegant but very quiet. Scott learned that her parents were always out of the country to take care of their business. Emma's older sister was in college in Europe while her younger brother was always out with his friends. Most of the time Emma was left alone with the housekeepers.

"Scott, you're already here." Emma exclaimed as she descended from the stairs. She wore mini skirts and a tight blouse that emphasized her sexy curves.

Emma admired the way Scott dressed. He wore a black leather jacket with a plain white shirt underneath, khaki pants and a black rubber shoes with a white-colored sole. He looked simple yet handsome and hot.

"Hi Emma." Scott smiled and his hands were in his pockets.

Emma welcomed him with a friendly hug but he didn't return her embrace. He noticed her breath on the side of his neck. She guided him to the living room where they settled to study. They sat down on the couch, Emma was on Scott's left. He put out his books and notes from his backpack on the table.

Scott reviewed their lessons and Emma eagerly listened to him. She was amazed by the way Scott discussed the topics about calculus. He explained it better than their Math instructor.

Halfway Scott's discussion, Emma complimented him with a sexy tone, "You're brilliant, Scott." She gazed into his eyes and moved forward to close their gap.

"Thanks." he was slightly tensed and continued to show her how to do the methods.

On some point, Emma got bored with the discussion and started to tease Scott. She moved in closer just enough to brush the side of her breast into his arm. Scott twitched by the feeling of her so close to him. He tried to brush it off and continued discussing. Emma was more encouraged and brushed her hand on his knee. Scott was startled and the glass he was holding with juice spilled on his shirt.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she acted innocent but smile formed secretly on the side of her mouth. She got up and grabbed a napkin to help him wipe the mess.

"It's okay, Emma." he was embarrassed and tried to stop her but she insisted and wiped his shirt herself.

After they were settled, Scott checked his watch, "I think that's enough for now."

"Already?" Emma frowned.

"I don't want to be late on our practice later." he tried to hide his embarrassment and gathered his things immediately.

"Such a good boy and hard-working stud. Loosen up a bit Scott." she brushed her hand on his strong shoulder.

Scott just smiled and left.

**oooo000oooo**

Meanwhile, Jean was on a picnic with Duncan and his football teammates. She wanted to talk to him privately but he was so busy playing catch with them and leaving her all alone in the corner. She just watched them and he didn't even bother asking her if she was fine or bored already. She sighed in frustration. She was thinking on how she ended up with an inconsiderate guy like Duncan.

After how many hours, which seemed forever to Jean, they packed to leave.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" he asked when he noticed she didn't talk so much since this afternoon.

She just shrugged her shoulders and got inside his car. He didn't bother asking her again and drove them out the place.

Duncan suddenly pulled his car over to the side of the road. The place was quiet and there were only few cars passed by.

"What are you doing?" Jean looked confuse and annoyed.

Her boyfriend didn't answer. He leaned forward and cupped her chin to kiss her but she abruptly pushed him.

"What?" he glared at her.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Duncan. I want to go home." her voice was demanding and she regained her composure.

He sat back on his seat and punched the steering wheel, "What the hell is wrong with you? What did I do this time?!" he shouted at her.

Jean was not looking at him, her eyes fixed on the road. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just want to go straight home." she said dryly but still demanding.

"Fine!" he didn't insist her but he was so angry.

Jean kept her silence until they arrived her house. Duncan didn't say a word and his eyes on the road. She got out quickly without saying a word.

**oooo000oooo**

The next day, Jean went to Emma's house. They stayed outside near the pool. She told Emma what happened to her and Duncan the other day.

"The nerve of that guy." there were lines forming Jean's forehead and her eyebrows met.

"Don't waste your time with him, darling." Emma seemed relax.

Jean sighed, "I was just waiting for the good timing."

"I'm sure you are." she smiled at here while resting her head back on the recliner.

"I'm guessing your so called 'study time' with Summers went well." Jean changed the topic for she didn't want her blood pressure to rise.

Emma's smile grew bigger upon hearing Scott's name. Her eyes sparkled as she told her the full details of what happened yesterday.

"He looks even more cute when he was tensed." She said with a sexy tone.

"I never thought for a second he will be in your good books." Jean put an elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand.

"Why not? Besides from being rich and handsome, he is intellegent as well." She remarked.

"So how well do you know him so far?" She challenged her.

"I did my own research, just so you know." She said proudly.

"You're unbelievable, Em." Jean just shook her head.

"Just a little diggin', my dear." She steepled her hands in a raised position. "I found out that his dad is Major Christopher Summers of USAF and his mom is a surgeon. They owned a private jet and amazingly, Scott knows how to pilot."

"Really? Well, maybe he is really something." Jean bit the nail on her thumb. "But is that all? How about his personalities?" She sounds like she wanted to prove something.

"From what I have observed, he is serious and a clandestine type of person. But take note, he is not boring." She assured Jean.

"And you expect me to believe you?" The redhead was skeptic.

"You're not the kind of person I know who is quick to judge, Red." Emma stressed. Her eyebrow raised higher than the other.

"No, I'm not." Her tone was defensive.

"Yes you are." Emma teased. "I don't know why you're so against Scott." Her facial expression puzzled.

"I.. I was just protecting you." Jean retorted.

"Fine." Was all Emma's reply even though she was not convinced by her friend's reason.

"Isn't that enough for a valid reason?" Jean sensed her notion.

"I trust you, darling." She reassured the frustrated redhead.

**oooo000oooo**

Jean was avoiding Duncan the whole day. She was not ready to talk to him and she needed much time to think on how she would explain to him that their relationship was not working anymore. Besides, she needed time and space for her to concentrate on her studies.

Earlier that day after their Math subject, Ms. Rogers gave them a bring home test. Unfortunately, Jean was struggling with the given problems. She went straight to the school library after all her classes were done.

Jean spent her time in the library scanning the book shelves hoping to find answers from the books. She understand some of the items but still had no answers half of them.

She finally gave up, she had no enough concentration on her studies. Her mind was still bothered by Duncan. As much as she wanted to set the issue aside, the more she was reminded of him.

"Ugghh!" She sighed in defeat. She raised an elbow on the table to support her head.

There were only few of them in the library. She let her mind free and as her eyes wondered the room, she spotted someone familiar. At one corner, Scott Summers was alone on a table and peacefully reading some books. She straightened up with a bright idea on her mind. She took her notes from the table and went to his direction though with hesitation.

Scott was reading the history of World War ll. He noticed someone approaching his table. His eyes looked up without moving his head.

"Uhm, hi." Jean started with a low voice in order not to call the attention of the librarian and forced a smile. Her hands clenched behind her back. She was trying to be as friendly as possible.

Scott look astounded. He wasn't expecting her to talk to him ever. His head tilted up and smiled at her. He put his book down.

"Would you mind if I join?" She asked him with a more friendly tone. Even she, herself, could not believe that she was talking to him in a friendly manner.

"Not at all." He replied softly.

"Thanks." She sat down across him and noticed the puzzled look on his face. "Sorry if I disturbed you." She apologized.

"No, it's okay. What can I help you with?" He guessed she would not come to him if it was not for something.

Jean rubbed her chin, "Well, I... Hmm..." She could not find the right words to say. She swallowed her pride hard. Scott patiently waited for her answer.

" It's really embarrassing to ask you of your time." She mumbled and tried to avoid his eyes. He was staring at her for too long and she felt awkward.

"It's fine Jean, really." He smiled at her to assure her that it would be okay.

"Well, thanks. You know, the homework Ms. Rogers gave us, I can't figure out how to solve some of them." She admitted and bit her lip still avoiding the direct contact of his eyes.

It was unusual for Scott. Everyone knew how smart she was. "Oh..." He leaned back to his chair.

"So I guess, you could help me sort it out? Please?" Her eyes were begging him.

"Sure, that's no big deal." He said genuinely.

Jean was glad and they decided to do it outside the library so other students won't be disturbed. They moved to a less crowded area around the campus and found a vacant table. They sat across each other. Not wanting to wast anytime, Scott immediately discussed the methods to her in a clear and more understandable way. It didn't take Jean a hard time grasping the lessons he explained to her.

"Wow! You're really great, Scott." Again she couldn't believe she was complimenting the guy she once hated. She was used to be the one who fished for compliments.

"Well, I guess working your fingers to the bone pays off." He tried not to blush and brushed his hair back.

"I think it's a gift, Scott. You explained them like a charm." She was honest with her words.

Scott ran out of words. The fact that his crush asked for his help and now complimenting him was overwhelming. He just rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Jean noticed his reaction. He was shy and well-reserved. The look on his face made Jean smile in secret. They were silent for a moment until she saw Duncan from not so distant from them. Her boyfriend was obviousl looking for her.

"Shit!" She muttered as she tried to lower her head.

"Jean?" Scott looked confuse.

Jean was trying to hide from Duncan. She grabbed her things quickly and dragged Scott away.

Scott looked more confuse as they hid behind the bush.

"Is everything alright?" His forehead crinkled and eyebrows met.

"Is Duncan still there?" She refused to answer his question.

Scott peeked and scanned the area, "Negative."

Jean sighed in relief. Scott stared at her.

"Okay, I owe you an explanation."

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to." He assured her and slightly tapped her shoulder.

"Thanks." She admired his being respectful. "But still, I owe you a lot, Scott. I'm glad you let me steal your time." She was sincere.

"Don't mention it." He responded as they walked towards the main building.

"Honestly, I still want to return the favor." They were now in the hallway.

"I don't expect anything in return, Jean. It was my pleasure." His right hand clenched hi backpack while the other was in his pocket.

"Well at least just let me make it up to you." She persisted.

"If you really insist." He put something out on his pocket. "Here's a ticket for our next game." He handed the ticket to her and she accepted.

"Are you sure this is the only way I can make it even to you?" Jean was not convinced. Scott simply wanted her to watch his game next week.

"Yeah, it will mean a lot to me." He smiled before they parted ways and waved his hand.

Jean wasn't sure if he was serious or what. She thought he was unique and different from other boys. Her impressions were slowly changed.

**Song Playlist:**

1\. A Little Space - Neyo

2\. I'm A Flirt - R. Kelly

3\. Collide - Howie Day

4\. Pass Me By - R5

5\. Open Your Eyes - Snow Patrol

*****End of Chapter 5*****

_Up Next: Endings were just the start of new beginnings. Scott reflected on his feelings while Jean uncovered the next chapter of her life..._


	6. Chapter 6 - Cant You See Whats In Front

**Chapter 6 - Can't You See What's In Front of You?**

It was in middle school when Scott's family transferred to New York from Alaska. He felt sad leaving his grandparents and the country he used to grow up. He missed his friends and everything in that place. It was hard to adjust in a new environment: a new house, new neighborhood, new school and new set of friends.

It was also in middle school he first met Jean Grey. She was attractive and smart. He admired her from the start but didn't have the courage to talk nor get near her. The only thing he did was to glance at her or stare if he had a chance. Jean was already popular since middle school together with her high-class circle of friends. He didn't stand a chance on her; she wasn't friendly towards him. She was snobbish and sometimes sarcastic.

Scott was the only person who still believed that there was good inside her. In high school, Jean's personality changed a bit into better. He wanted to approach her but he was anxious especially when she started dating Duncan Matthews. He was so jealous of him. Then there was Taryn, who showed her affections to him. She was also attractive and they were linked romantically in their junior year. Their relationship didn't blossom, though.

Now, Jean had became friendly towards him and even asked for his help. His long time crush finally talked to him. He was so happy and excited about it. He got more inspired than ever before. He was looking forward to see her watch their game next week for the first time. He was full of hope that their new found friendship will grow and lead to something more. He was expecting too much because he won't let his chances to blow this time since Jean and Duncan's relationship was on the rocks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jean finally confronted Duncan.

"Duncan, I'm sorry I have to call it quits." She looked straight into his eyes.

"What?!" The blonde boy was dumbfounded. "Is there something I did or didn't do?" He was enraged.

"It's not about what you did." She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then what is it?!" He was so impatient and angry.

"Calm down, will you?" She tried to cool him off with an irritated tone. "It's just, it's just that..." She paused to find the right words to say. "It's hard to explain but it seems everything between us is falling apart."

"C'mon, Jean." He wasn't convinced and he became more angry and annoyed he almost punched his car.

"I really liked you, Duncan. But everything changed, my feelings changed, you know. Please don't make this hard for both of us." She was being honest and straight-forward. She didn't want to lead him into a false hope.

"No! I won't let you go, Jean!" He was hysterical and he squeezed her shoulders with his strong hands.

"Let me go, Duncan! You're hurting me!" The pain she felt can be shown through her facial expression.

He didn't let go of her until she threatened to report him to the police station.

"I'm really fed up by your oversized ego!" She pointed her finger to his face.

Duncan didn't reply but his face was so red. He was so angry that she broke up with him. Without saying a single word he quickly got inside his car and left Jean alone in the campus parking lot.

"What a jerk." She mumbled. Her shoulders were still in pain.

Now her problem was her ride home. She didn't bring her car since Duncan fetched her earlier that morning. It was already late and all her friends were not around. Few students were still there but none of them she get acquianted of.

Unfortunately, it started to rain. She sat down in the stairs near the entrance of the main building. She placed her elbows above her knees and rested her chin on her hands. She watched the raindrops hit the ground; for a moment she was lost in her thoughts. She look exhausted and weary.

After a few minutes...

"You okay, Jean?" asked a familiar voice who stood behind her.

She snapped out of her reverie and turned around. She looked up and her face lit up. "Scott!" She exclaimed and sighed in relief. She stood up and wiped her skirt from behind. "I'm glad you're still around." She smiled at him.

He look confused and worried, "Been practicing a while ago." He explained. "Why are you still here?" His voice sounded more concerned than curious.

Jean looked down and clenched her hands on her back. He sensed there was something wrong and she was not ready to tell him.

"Can I give you a ride?" He offered her with so much sincerity in his tone.

She just nodded. Since neither of them brought an umbrella, he took his jacket off and lifted it up above them enough to keep them from getting wet. They ran towards his red sports car. He opened the passenger's seat for her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him once he got inside.

They were silent on the road. Scott felt Jean was troubled. Suddenly, a tear rolled from her eyes but she wiped it quickly with her hand. She was ashamed being like this with Scott around her. She can't believe how she had once fallen for Duncan. She felt so stupid. Though he noticed her crying, he kept his mouth shut and focused his eyes on the road.

Once they arrived Jean's house, the rain had already stopped.

"Thank you so much, Scott." She faced him. Her eyes already dried from tears. "I'm sorry for getting you into this, there are lot of things going in my mind right now." She apologised and thought she owed him an explanation.

"Sshh... I understand." He slightly tapped her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Thank you. I hope someday I can make it up to you." She was so touched and moved.

How glad she was in times like this, Scott was there to offer his comfort. Life was ironic, the man she once neglected was the one who have seen her in her worst and never failed to help her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Song Playlist:**

1\. Falling For You - Colbie Caillat

2\. Something that We're Not - Demi Lovato

3\. All You Wanted - Michelle Branch

4\. Tell Me Where It Hurts - MYMP

5\. Heaven Sent - Keyshia Cole

6\. Waiting for Superman - Daughtry

7\. Baby Be Mine - LFO

*****End of Chapter 6*****

_Up Next: Jean and Scott became closer and closer..._


	7. Chapter 7 - Bitter Ending

**Chapter 7 - Bitter Ending**

The rumors of Jean and Duncan's break up circulated Bayville High.

As soon as Jean arrived school, her friends approached her way and hugged her.

"Congrats, Jeannie!" Kitty exclaimed.

"We're happy for you, Red." Emma said proudly.

"Thanks a lot." She smiled like everything was okay.

"But have you heard?" Lorna said frowning.

"About what?" The girls looked curious.

"Duncan was spreading news that he was the one who broke up with Jean." Lorna said with an annoyance in her voice.

"He wish." Taryn responded.

"And not only that," Lorna added, "He was telling his friends that Jean was boring and she wasn't that good in bed!"

"The nerve of that asshole!" Kitty was enraged.

"He was so pathetic." Emma replied.

"Just let him say what he wants to say." Jean replied in a relax manner. "Whatever he would do won't change anything."

"I'm glad you're fine, Jean." Taryn slightly squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here with me." The redhead responed as they walked towards the building.

Later that day, Duncan started hanging out with a girl from the cheering squad. He was boasting and he showed everyone that he didn't feel regret breaking up with Jean when in fact it was the other way.

Meanwhile, Jean tried her best to keep her cool. She kept quiet and calm amidst the whole break up drama. She just shrugged the rumors off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It took only a few days for Jean to move on. She was spending so much time hitting the books and playing soccer. She was better without Duncan.

One afternoon, she decided to hit the weight room for some workout with Lorna. Scott and Alex were also there when they arrived.

Jean and Lorna hit the treadmill. Alex noticed them and waved while Scott was busy with the pumping equipments.

Jean stared at Scott and couldn't help but admired his bulging muscles. He was so hardworking and focused. Lorna kept talking but she didn't pay attention.

"Hey Jean." Lorna slightly pushed her arm to wake her up from her daydreaming.

"W-what did you say?" Jean snapped out and faced Lorna.

"You're zoning out." Her eyebrow raised higher than the other with what-the-hell-happened-to-you look on her face.

"Nothing!" She blushed when she realized she was paying much attention to Scott. She hoped Lorna didn't notice she was staring at him.

"Whatever." Lorna replied not bothering her anymore and resumed exercising.

Jean, on the other hand, was losing her focus. Occassionally, she would glance at Scott's direction. She admired how manly he looked. She would looked at him from head to foot when he suddenly tilted his head to her direction. She was startled and tried to look away but it was too late. He already saw her and waved at her. She waved back and tried to act normally.

"So, I see, you two were already friends?" Lorna asked with a suspicious look.

"Who? Scott?" The redhead tried her very best to sound casual.

"Who else?" She responded skeptically.

"Yeah, he's nice." She looked away from Lorna.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lorna stopped the machine and stepped down from the treadmill. She looked tired and wiped the sweat from her face.

"Does it matter?" Her voice sounded like there's nothing wrong about it.

"Not really. But at least you tell us about you're new found friend." She grinned before drinking her water.

Jean didn't reply, she too was confused why she had no courage on telling anyone even her closest friends about her friendship with Scott.

"Maybe I was just too busy and forgot about it. I mean, it's no big deal, right?" She was careful on finding a valid reason.

"No, it's not. I'm just not used to you hiding something from us." She explained. "Or at least tell Emma that you are okay with him already. You don't have to be ashamed on swallowing your pride, just saying."

Jean gave a careful thought on Lorna's words. She realized it was not about her pride, it was something more but she couldn't find out what.

Alex approached them...

"Hi babe." He said and gave Lorna a peck on the cheek. "Hi, Jean." He smiled at her.

Jean smiled back and turned the machine off. She sat down beside Lorna while Alex was on the other side.

"You girls are working hard." He complimented them.

"Yeah, we need to babe." Lorna leaned her head to his shoulder.

"Dou you want to hung out after?" Alex offered.

"Yes! You're treat?" Lorna regained her strength and her face with excitement.

"Of course." He replied with a boastful tone.

"Are you in, Red?" Lorna turned her attention to Jean.

"No, just go on. I'm good." She replied with a smile.

"Come on, Jean, you need to relax a bit." She put her arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, Jean, it won't be long, I promise." Alex assured her.

Jean was hesitating but Lorna was hard to resist.

"Okay, I'll go." She said in defeat.

"Alright!" Exclaimed Alex as he went to Scott's direction to inform him. Scott was glad Jean was going out with them.

The four of them showered before they hang out. Alex was with Scott's sports car while Jean was driving her car with Lorna. They had their light dinner at Lorna's favorite restaurant.

Scott was sitting beside Alex and across Jean. Alex and Lorna were talking a lot while Jean and Scott just listened to them.

Scott and Alex had different personalities but they got along well most of the time. Jean learned that Scott wasn't really boring at all; he would joke sometimes and he laughed back at someone's joke as well. He knew how to socialize though he looked strict and serious. Jean was starting to like his company and some of his corny jokes.

They just sat there for an hour talking and eating. For a while, they forgot about their worries in school. They all had a good time exchanging jokes and teasing each other.

**oooo000oooo**

On Friday, Jean went shopping with Kitty and Lorna.

"So what are you up to tomorrow?" Jean asked her friends while scanning the blouses on the rack.

"Watch basketball, probably." Lorna replied while scanning the dresses on the opposite side.

"Me too." Kitty abruptly replied.

Jean was thinking about the game the whole time. Something inside her wanted to go watch the game but there's something in her that hesitated. She didn't know why she felt anxious but she didn't want to turn Scott down. He helped her a lot and what he was asking in return was just a little favor.

"Can I go with you?" She hesitated and bit her lower lip.

Kitty and Lorna exchanged looks.

"The last time I check, you're not a basketball fan." The youngest member muttered.

"Can't I just change my taste? I want to give it a try. You know, my whole life was all about books, soccer, Duncan and football. Just wanna breathe some fresh air." She said defensively looking at the two girls.

Lorna laughed at her reaction, "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you are. We're just surprised, Red, that's all." She tried to explain. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow?" She offered.

"Sure." Kitty and Jean said in unison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Song Playlist:**

1\. Just A Feeling - Maroon 5

2\. New Romantics - Taylor Swift

*****End of Chapter 7*****

_Up Next: Jean watched Scott's game for the first time and it won't be the last..._


	8. Chapter 8 - Sweet Beginnings

**Chapter 8 - Sweet Beginnings**

Lorna, Kitty and Jean arrived at the gym thirty minutes before the game. They sat down near the court. Many students were there to watch and some of them even brought banners cheering mostly Scott and Warren.

As the game was about to start, the audience were cheering loudly when Bayville's players came out from the locker room. It was Jean's first time seeing Scott personally in his uniform. They wore their gold uniforms with orange linings on the neck and shoulder. Scott was wearing jersey number seven. He had a black color knee support on his left and also a black colored wrist band on his right hand. He looked good in those uniform.

Alex was the team's point guard, Lance as the shooting guard, Warren the small forward while Scott was the power forward and Peter as the center.

Scott noticed Jean on the bench since Lorna and Kitty were waving at their boyfriends. Scott smiled and waved at Jean which she returned the gesture.

Scott was so happy and inspired. He was encouraged more to play well during that game.

Jean was so amazed on how good Bayville's players were doing especially Scott who earned twenty two points in the first quarter that came from either dunks or from the deep. Kitty and Lorna noticed their friend often cheered when Scott scored.

At the end of the last quarter, Bayville's fans were not disappointed. The team played excellently. Scott scored thirty points, earned six assists, ten rebounds and a block from behind.

Jean had an amazing time watching the game and it just didn't end there. Coach Hank McCoy saw the three girls and invited them to a post-victory celebration in his house. It was the team's tradition to celebrate every after they won a game. The girls gladly accepted the invitation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the party...

Coach McCoy kept a close relationship with his team. They would hang out sometimes if they had time. He didn't mind if his house would become messy after the party.

All the basketball team was present, some of the girls from the cheering squad were also there and the three socialites of Bayville.

They prepared pizza, chips, soda, juices and beer. Some of the boys played billiards, darts and many more.

Jean was with Kitty, Lorna, Alex and Lance. She saw Scott was talking to Coach McCoy when accidentally their eyes met from a distance. She looked away immediately feeling it was awkward and she didn't want him to think that she was stealing glances from him.

Scott then excused himself from his coach and went to Jean's direction.

"Hi." He said with a casual tone and flashed a friendly smile.

"Oh, hi, Scott." She managed to smile back and brushing off the awkward feeling.

"Are you having fun?" He asked softly.

"Uhmm, yes, of course." She sipped her juice. "So I'm guessing you don't drink beer?" She noticed the soda on his hand.

"I wasn't really used to." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good for you." She smiled and assured him it was okay for a guy who didn't drink beer often. "You're amazing a while ago." She changed the topic.

"Do you think so?" He was shy and he wasn't the type who was fond of compliments.

"Oh my God, Scott, everyone knows how well you played tonight. I didn't know you're that great." Her compliments were so much for him.

"Maybe, but still it was a team effort." He was so humble.

"Whatever suits you." She didn't want to argue with him. She knew already he was the humble type.

He smiled at her defeat, "You're also great in soccer." Now it was his time to compliment her.

"So you watched my games?" She asked with curiosity.

"Always." He confessed.

Jean thought maybe because he used to date Taryn that's why he came watching their games.

"Wow. I have no idea you are a fan." She unconsciously twirled her hair playfully.

"Well, now you know." Again he smiled, but that smile almost melt Jean's heart. She was blushing but she tried to hide it.

They talked for a while when Lorna wanted to leave already.

"See you around at school, Scott." She waved at him.

"See you." He waved back.

"What was that?" Remy appeared from behind.

Scott's teammates noticed he was getting close with Jean.

"Getting cozy with now single Ms. Perfect? Ha, Scott?" Warren now teased him.

"Shut up." He just ignored them and walked away.

Could this be the start of new beginnings for Jean? But how about Emma who first started hers? Find out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Song Playlist:**

1\. My Heart is Open - Maroon 5

2\. Stop and Stare - One Republic

*****End of Chapter 8*****

_Up Next: Scott and Emma was almost done with the tutor thing and she had some naughty ideas on how to return the favor..._


	9. Chapter 9 - The Pleasure is Mine

**Chapter 9 - The Pleasure is Mine**

Jean finally shared her good impressions towards Scott and Emma was glad about it but she hadn't suspected anything. Meanwhile, Warren and Betsy were getting stronger while Duncan was hopping from every other girls.

Friday night, was the last session of Scott's tutorial to Emma and she had a surprise for him.

As usual, Emma was alone in her house, their housekeepers were on their quarters. She asked Scott if they could study in her room because she was not in the mood to go downstairs. Scott, as polite as he was, followed her.

Emma was wearing a very short shorts and a short blouse that exposed her belly button. She looked very sexy but Scott felt uncomfortable.

During the discussion, Emma would sometimes moved a little closer to him. She even touched his hair and caressed the back of his neck that gave him goose bumps. He often twitched from his seat and Emma was pleased by his reactions and was encouraged to tease him even more.

Scott was feeling aroused though he tried his very best not to. But he was just an ordinary man who normally reacts to that kind of gestures from a woman. Emma was feeling so hot as well. While he continued to discuss the lesson, trying to brush off the tingling sensation, she slowly kissed his neck.

"E-Emma..." He tried to push her away but she was so determined to go further.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips fervently. No matter how hard he tried to stop her, she never listened. She kissed him so good that he kissed her back. He was lost in the sensation and Emma was so beautiful to resist. Emma's tongue forced his mouth to open and their tongue wrestled. They were making out on the couch. Emma moaned with Scott's every touch on her back. She straddled Scott and wrapped her legs around his waist. A part of him wanted to stop but she Emma was just so aggressive. She took off his jacket and her hands slipped under his shirt and roamed over his chest. She was about to undid his pants when he stopped her abruptly.

Their lips parted and they were panting, "What's wrong, Scott?" She asked when she caught her breath.

"This... This is not right." His breathing was heavy.

"Don't worry, this is my way of thanking you." She flashed a sexy smile and moved closer to kiss him again.

"No!" He pushed her slightly.

"Oh c'mon, baby, don't be shy." She winked and took off her blouse and unclasped her bra.

Scott was dumbfounded and Emma felt the bulge beneath his pants. She grinned and kissed him gently. This time he let her kissed him but after a few seconds he parted his lips away from her and got up quickly.

"Scott? What the heck is wrong with you?" She was so ready to have sex with him and he spoiled her mood.

"Emma, look, you're beautiful and I like you." He stood in front of her while she was on the couch.

"Then let's do this." She got up just to pull him for another kiss but he stopped her.

"Please, Emma, I am not what you think I am. I respected you." He tried to calm her down.

She was surprised by his words. She wasn't expecting this. Scott gathered his things and left Emma speechless.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Song Playlist:**

1\. Something I Need - One Republic

2\. That's What You Get - Paramore

*****End of Chapter 9*****

_Up Next: Emma felt insulted by Scott and she can't get over it. Jean didn't know how to react; if she's going to be angry with Scott or get annoyed by Emma's behaviour..._


	10. Chapter 10 - Confrontation

**Chapter 10 - Confrontation**

Emma couldn't sleep after what happened to her and Scott. She felt ashamed of herself. His words cut deep into her heart and her pride as well. She hadn't encountered a man before like Scott. She offered him every man would wish they had but he turned it down. He rejected her. She was very affected. She liked him so much but now she wasn't sure if she would be so angry at him or she would be flattered because Scott was the only guy who saw her differently from any other man.

The next day, the girls hang out at the court yard. Emma shared each and every detail about what she had done to Scott with her friends.

"You're crazy, I warned you before to take it easy with him." Taryn recalled. She scolded her troubled friend.

"What are your plans now, Emma?" Lorna asked who sat beside Jean.

She didn't reply. Her emotions were mixed.

"I don't know. I felt so embarrassed." She covered her face with her hands. Kitty tapped her back in a comforting way.

Jean was quiet, she also felt mixed emotions.

"No one has ever turned me down." Emma added. She almost want to cry but she never used to cry over someone.

"We know but you can't keep on grieving like this." Jean finally answered.

"Why don't you talk to him and tell him how offended you were?" Kitty suggested.

"I can't do that. I can't even look straight into his eyes." She was so frustrated.

"Now you must be possessed girl. You're not the Emma we used to know." Lorna acknowledged.

"Will you stop criticizing me?" Emma frowned by Lorna's remark.

"I'm just sayin what I have observed." She shrugged.

"We'll figure this out, Emma." Jean smiled and squeezed her hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jean wanted so much to confront Scott and clear things for Emma. Her feet led her to the school gym where the basketball team had their practice.

The boys were still doing their drill so she just waited at the bench near Coach McCoy. She patiently watched them. Scott didn't notice her or maybe he was just pretending. After more minutes, Coach McCoy called it a day.

She caught Scott's attention and he walked towards her. He wasn't smiling, he looked serious and tired.

"Hey, can I we talk for a minute?" She kindly asked him.

He just nodded and they went outside.

"Scott, I, I... " She stammered and didn't know how to start the conversation. "About you and Emma." She quickly continued.

"So, I guess she told you about everything." He replied dryly looking at her. His hands on his hips.

"Of course! I mean, we're friends, y'know. She was very upset." Her tone was suspicious.

"And the blame was on me? Honestly, Jean, tell me, is this how you treat men? Like your another boy toy?" He was direct to the point and his arms were crossed above his chest.

Jean was taken aback. She didn't expect it would come out from his mouth. She was offended by his remark.

"You're generalizing, Scott." There was a hint of hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Jean." He regret what he said. His voice low. "It's just so annoying how you see men in general. I mean we're not all the same."

"I know but at least you say it less harshly to her." She cared for Emma because as a woman, she knew how it feels.

"What do you mean? That I could be more gentle? Well, to tell you, Jean, I was very gentle to her but she was just so dominating. I'm not the kind of guy who take advantage, if you know what I'm sayin'." He told her as honest as he could be.

Jean didn't reply, she was discerning and absorbing each word he said. "I understand you, Scott and I trust you. Thanks for making this clear." The frown on her face faded away and a smile painted her face.

Scott scratched the back of his head and sighed, "I really am sorry Jean. I hope Emma would understand."

"Don't worry, I know she will but it will take some time." She reassured him.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you." He looked straight into her green eyes as he apologised sincerely.

"Apology accepted." She smiled.

Jean now understand Scott's side and she admired him even more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Song Playlist:**

1\. Vulnerable - Second Hand Serenade

2\. Dare You to Move - Switchfoot

*****End of Chapter 10*****

_Up Next: Everytime Jean uncovered more of Scott's personality she was becoming to like him more and more..._


	11. Chapter 11 - Bridge Over Troubled Waters

**Chapter 11 - Bridge Over Troubled Waters**

Weeks had passed and Emma was still not ready to talk with Scott though she still likes him. Her friends didn't know how much interested she became with him since the incident. She wasn't only challenged but there was something more than lust.

Meanwhile, Jean and Scott's friendship were growing though they didn't show it publicly but everyone knew they were acquainted to each other. Their friends didn't even know how close they became for the past weeks.

Both Jean and Scott enjoyed each others company no matter how short their time together. They sometimes met at the gym to workout, they saw each other during PE or Math classes and they would watch each others game on soccer and basketball.

At some point, Jean asked Scott if she could talk to his mom, "I'm planning to go to med school after graduation. So I guess, maybe your mom could give me some advice?" She said clenching both her hands together behind her.

"Sure, I would ask her if she's not busy in the hospital." He replied with a big smile on his face.

"Yes! Thanks, Scott. I know I can count on you." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Anytime, Jean. Anytime." He was glad how comfortable they became to each other.

As Jean was getting closer to Scott, she was also slowly drifting apart from her circle of friends. She felt guilty, especially to Emma. She knew Emma used to like Scott so much but she was unsure if she still had the interest after he rejected her. Jean was lacking confidence to ask Emma if she still like Scott or not anymore. And because of that guilt, she was trying to keep her distance from Emma.

Jean was also unsure of her feelings towards Scott but there were time she would flirt at him and he would do the same to her. She was still not ready to take things seriously and besides, she wanted Scott to make the first move. He was so reserved and there were still a lot of things to discover about him.

Sometimes, she would just share her thoughts freely to him and Scott would just listen eagerly. They were still purely friends and they hadn't been into intimacy stage.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jean was reading her books when her cellphone rang.

"Hey, Lorna. What's up?" She answered. She was still holding her pen.

"Hi, Jean. Can I come over?" The girl on the other replied.

"Sure. I'll wait for you."

"Okay, see you then." Lorna said enthusiastically.

Jean put her pen down and closed the book she was reading earlier. She went downstairs and waited for Lorna at the living room.

After an hour, there was a soft knock on the door. Jean got up and opened it.

"Hi." Lorna said with a radiant smile and gave her a tight embrace.

"Lorna." She returned the embrace. "Come in." She invited her friend to step inside.

"Where is your family?" She noticed the quietness in the house.

"Well dad was in the study room and mom was in the rastaurant." Her tone was casual. "Liam was out for baseball and I guess Julia went out shopping." She sontinued.

"Ow.." Lorna's eyes roamed around.

"So what brings you here?" Jean led her friend to the living area.

Lorna's left eyebrow raised, "Jean, I just missed you. You've been so busy with some stuff lately." There was sadness in her tone.

Jean sat on the opposite couch. She was guilty and Lorna was right. She was distant from the past few days.

"I'm sorry, Lorna. I didn't mean to detached from you guys."

"That's why I'm here, Jean, to check on you. Is there anything wrong that I can help you with?" She said frankly and with sincerity in her voice.

"Thanks for your concern, Lorna but there are things I need to figure out by myself. I hope you understand." Her tone was pushing her away.

Lorna was hurt, "How can I do that when you're not saying anything?" She protested.

"Just... Please give me some time."

"And space?" Lorna quickly pointed.

Jean just looked down, she didn't know what to say.

Lorna sighed, "Is this about Sott?" She immediately continued.

It caught Jean off guard, "What? Why would you say that?" She glared at her with a curious look.

"So it's really him. I can tell it from your actions, Red." She was not wasting anytime.

"Lorna, it's unfair. You're jumping into conclusions without a valid reason." Now the red-haired girl protested. She was sensitive when it comes to her friendship with Scott.

"Unfair? You can say that to yourself, Jean." She was not really angry at her but she was just trying to make her realize what she was doing with their friendship.

"How could you say that?"

"Jean, I'm not blind and deaf. I noticed you and Scott being cozy as time goes by. And ever since you two get along well, you keep your distance from us." She was straightforward.

"I'm not accounted for anything." She didn't want to talk to anyone about her feelings.

"We are your friends, Jean. You can tell me what is bothering you." She persuaded her and her voice was compassionate.

Jean was frustrated. She wasn't ready for this nor telling anyone her issues with Scott.

"You do like him, don't you?" Lorna was always outspoken.

Jean didn't move a muscle. She was just leaning her back on the couch with her legs crossed and staring blankly. Lorna's question made sense.

"I knew it." Lorna muttered with a serious look on her face.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Jean finally broke her silence. She spoke dryly.

"Nothing, but let me just remind you that Emma likes him a lot, too, Jean." She moved closer to her troubled friend to comfort her.

"But it doesn't mean I have to stop liking him, right?" The redhead's frustration was growing. Lorna can tell from the sound of her voice.

"No. I'm just concerned that it will damage you and Emma's relationship." She took a grip on Jean's hand.

"I don't know what to do." She threw her arms in the air out of frustration. "Please, promise me, Lorna, that this is between me and you. I don't want anyone to know." She begged her friend and Lorna nodded in approval.

Even Lorna didn't know how to help her friend. She didn't want to take anyone's side since Emma and Jean were both close to her. All she could do now is comfort Jean while Emma had no idea what's going on.

*****End of Chapter 11*****

_Up Next: Emma fixed the mess she made with Scott..._


	12. Chapter 12 - Teaming Up

**Chapter 12 - Teaming Up**

Emma and Scott make amends and became friends once more. She swallowed her pride for him. He meant so much to her and she would do anything to gain his trust back. Scott wasn't the type to hold a grudge against anyone especially to a girl.

Emma told her friends that everything were fine between her and Scott. The girls were happy for her except for a certain redhead.

"I'll catch up with you later." Jean quickly stood up.

"Why the hurry?" Emma was curious.

"Have to finish something important." She tried to sound more convincing and forced a smile.

"See you then." The girls replied as Jean retreated.

"She's aloofed for the past few weeks." Kitty complained as they noticed their friends mood swings.

Lorna kept silent for she was the only one who knew behind Jean's detachment.

Jean was walking at the corridor when Coach McCoy saw her.

"Ms. Grey." He called her attention.

She walked towards his direction, "Yes, sir?"

"Can you come by my office at five thirty p.m.?"

"Uhm.. Yeah, sure." She answered with curiosity.

"See you." He smiled at her.

Hank McCoy was the most friendly faculty member in Bayville High School. He was the Biology teacher from grade 10 and at the same time head coach of the basketball team.

As Jean arrived in his office, Hank was already there waiting for her and surprisingly with Scott Summers.

"Have a seat, Jean." Hank offered the chair opposite Scott.

Scott didn't say a word but only smiled at her.

"What is this all about, Mr. McCoy?" Jean softly asked.

"Well, I was planning to have a field trip into the mountains with my students during the spring break." He started. "And I called you here to ask if you two could use your company?" He asked them politely.

"Why us?" Scott didn't protest but he was just curious.

"You two were my best students before and I know both of you will be of great help." He simply answered. "And I need your leaderhsip Scott to help me discipline those bunch of kids. They are so much for me to handle." He added and they all laughed.

"No problem, Coach." Scott agreed.

"Yeah, it will be our pleasure to accompany you with the students." Jean answered.

"Thank you." Hank was glad they accepted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jean, Mr. McCoy informed us you're coming to the field trip with Scott." Kitty said enthusiastically.

Emma eyed Jean upon hearing Scott's name, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" She was suspicious.

"Does it matter?" Jean tried to brush the guilt that was building inside her.

"Well... Not really. I was expecting you would be the one to break the news, not Kitty." She had a point.

"Sorry, I was busy of something else that I wasn't thinking so much about it." Lorna knew she was lying.

"We understand Jean. We will miss you and Kitty on spring break, though." Lorna covered Jean up.

Jean was glad she did that in her favor, "Don't worry, Lorna, it's only for three days. We will catch up, okay?"

"I'm sure you will." Lorna smiled while Emma kept quiet.

*****End of Chapter 12*****

_Up Next: During the spring break, before the field trip, Emma and Jean went to the mall and unexpectedly bumped into a certain person..._


	13. Chapter 13 - An Awkward Encounter

**Chapter 13 - An Awkward Encounter**

Jean and Emma spent their spare time hanging out the mall. They stopped by boutique after boutique. They bought some new dresses, shoes and perfumes.

After how many hours roaming around the mall, Emma spotted a certain brown-haired guy at the ice cream shop.

"Jean, look!" She pointed excitedly at the young man's direction.

"Is that, Scott?" Jean's eyebrows met.

"Let's go inside." Emma dragged Jean inside the shop.

Jean was protesting but she would not listen. It was very awkward for the three of them to met at this moment.

Scott was with Gabriel, the youngest of the Summers' brothers. Gabe was only seven years old, his hair was same color as Scott's.

"Scott!" Emma caught his attention, Jean was trailing behind her.

Scott was surprised, "Hey, Emma." He noticed Jean emerged from behind. "Hi, Jean." His smil grew bigger.

Emma sat down beside him while Jean was across Scott. She was not happy with the situation.

"Is he your brother?" Emma asked with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, this is Gabe. Say hi to Jean and Emma, Gabe." His brother looked shy but managed to be friendly.

"Hi, Gabe." Jean greeted the boy while Emma's attention was on Scott.

"You're so sweet, Scott, treating your little brother." Emma was flirting with him and she was very close to his body.

It was an unpleasant sight for Jean but she tried to conceal her feelings and drew her attention to Gabe who was eating his ice cream.

Scott, on the other hand, felt awkward but he didn't want to be harsh again with Emma.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Scott changed the topic when he got bored by Emma's stories. His eyes now fixed on Jean.

Before Jean could respond, Emma quickly answered him with a yes. Scott got up and ordered at the counter.

Emma's attention was now at Gabe, "Hey, you cute little boy. You look handsome like your brother." She said with a sexy tone.

Jean glared at her remark.

"What?" Emma replied innocently.

Jean just sighed at her friend's behaviour.

Emma was the one who talked most of the time. Scott and Jean just listened to her and answered occasionally. At some point, Jean caught him stealing glances at her and he would quickly looked away. Jean would blushed every time she noticed him staring at her. Emma, on the other hand, didn't notice them.

*****End of Chapter 13*****

_Up Next: A lot of things happened during the field trip. Jean discovered more about Scott and she found herself falling..._


	14. Chapter 14 - The Field Trip

**Chapter 14 - The Field Trip**

Jean prepared the things she need to bring for the field trip including the first aid kit that Hank ordered her.

The students gathered at the school campus early morning. There were only eight grade 10 students who had chosen personally by Hank McCoy including: Kitty, Evan, Kurt, Bobby, Tabitha, Amara, Jubilee and Rogue. Scott and Jean were the only seniors.

Scott helped Mr. McCoy arranged their things in the bus's trunk. Once they were all settled, their journey began. Scott sat beside Jean. Kitty noticed how close and comfortable they were with each other.

They travelled for two hours to reach the mountain. Once they arrived, they walked for a couple of minutes to find the perfect spot that they could put their tents.

On their way, Evan was complaining how itchy he was. Once they arrived, Jean treat Evan's rashes while the others put their tents up.

They brought four tents with them. Scott, Bobby and Kurt went into the woods to gather dried woods for the camp fire. While the girls were busy at the camp site preparing for their lunch.

After their light meal, they all went hiking with the driver left at the camp site to guard their things.

Hank McCoy shared to them how much he loved nature and discussed about plants, animals and all about nature. The kids were bored and felt tired while on their way.

Kitty was very tired. She stopped walking and sat down on the big rock. "Mr. McCoy I'm so tired." She groaned. She was not used to do this.

Everyone looked at her and encouraged her to go forward but she was giving in.

"Come on Kitty, we are not living you here. You can do this." Hank tried to encourage her but failed.

"Or you will force me to carry you." Hank joked and the students laughed.

"No, you will not, Mr. McCoy." She was embarrassed with the thought of his teacher carrying her.

"Come on, Kitty. I know you still can do this." Jean approached her direction.

Kitty sighed and complained, "My feet are really sore, Jean."

"I'll just carry you then." Scott offered her.

She was surprised and thought he was joking but his face was serious and his tone sincere.

"Are you sure?" She hesitated.

"Of course I am." He smiled softly at her.

He turned around so his back facing her and bended one knee on the ground so she could hop easily into his back.

"It's okay, Kitty." Jean sensed her embarrassment. Everyone was looking at her.

She leaned into his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her legs on his side.

The boys teased Kitty and laughters were exchanged.

"We're good to go." Hank said with a smile.

"Look Kitty cat is blushing." Kurt joked.

"You're turning red as Jean's hair, Kitty." Bobby added.

"Shut up!" Kitty got annoyed.

Jean was amazed by Scott's gentle approach. He was kind to offered her piggy ride on his back though it would be tiresome afterwards. But Scott didn't mind and Jean hadn't heard a single complain from him.

Soon they arrived at a high part of the mountain, though not really at the top of it but enough to take their breaths with the scenic view below the mountain.

Scott gently put Kitty on the ground.

"Wow! It's so stunnning!" Jubillee gasped at how green the trees appeared before their eyes.

Mr. McCoy was happy seeing his students appreciate the beauty of nature. They went back to their camp site afterwards before the sun sets. Kitty regained her strength and was back on her feet.

Jean and Scott were trailing after the students while Hank led the way. Scott's back was sore. He often touched and rubbed his back to ease the pain. Jean took notice.

"Are you okay, Scott?" She walked near him.

"Yeah, it's nothing." He tried to hide the pain but Jean can tell from the look on his face.

"You're not good at lying." She grinned.

"Nah, you're just a keen observer, Red."

"Is that a compliment?" She looked up at him.

"What do you think?" He winked at her.

"I'll take that as a yes." She slightly punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" He acted as if it hurts.

"Want me to punch you again?" She said with an evil grin.

"I'm good." He said as if it scared him.

Not near to their camp, there was a small river. They stopped by and swam for a brief time just to freshen them up.

As evening fell, the girls cooked their dinner. They gathered around the bon fire as they had their meal. After that, they settled and prepared for bed. Evan, Kurt and Bobby were together in one tent while Tabitha, Amara and Jubilee slept together. Jean was with Kitty and Rogue while Scott was with Hank and the bus driver.

Scott, being a boy scout, made sure everybody had settled in their tents. He also roamed around the site checking if everything was fine. The students fell asleep early out of tiresome. Eventually, Jean got out from her tent to check on him.

"Still up?" She went to his direction.

"Just checkin'." He was holding his flashlight.

"You're very responsible, Scott." Her voice with such tenderness.

"I kind of used to, my dad trained me to be responsible enough for my mom and brothers. You know, he's always not around." Major Summers was at Virginia working as a test pilot of USAF.

"That must be hard." Jean replied as they sat down near the fire.

"Kind of but I get used to it."

"Tell me about it." She was eager to know more about him.

"My dad is pretty uptight and demanding." He started.

"I can see that." She grinned, she was referring to him.

He just smiled and went on, "Being the eldest, the pressure was on me."

"Have you undergone trainings?" She was curious.

"Hell, yes. When he's on vacation he would spend it to give me army-like training." He sighed as he recalled those times. "I also attend aikido and judo classes during summer."

Jean listened with an awe and amazement. That explained why he was uptight himself.

"But all your hard work paid off, Scott." She affirmed him. "Look at yourself now, to what you become. You're a man of honor and integrity." She didn't hold her praises to him.

Scott blushed by her words of affection. Then suddenly he felt the soreness at his back again. His face contorted and rubbed his back with his hand.

"Does it still hurt?" She looked worried and reached out to him.

"Just a bit." He slightly massaged his back with one hand.

"Here let me help you." She got up and moved to his side.

"No, it's okay, Jean. Don't bother yourself." He tried to stop her but she insisted and gave him a back rub.

"You're not okay, just admit itn will you?." She pointed out as she started to gently massage the hard muscles on his back.

"Fine." He slightly twitched by her warm touch. He closed his eyes and savor the moment of her touching him. It felt so good it was almost like a dream. "Mmm..." He muttered. "You're good, Jean."

"Stop it, you're making me blush." Her face flushed red. She continued to trace his ripped muscles. She can feel his warmth even with his shirt on. She was so close to him that she could smell his manly scent. She loved the feeling of being near to him. They were close to each other but still a world away.

After a few minutes, he placed his hand to hers from behind.

"I think it's enough, Jean." He stopped her since he was getting more sleepy with her massage.

"You sure?" She turned to face him.

"Yes. Thanks a lot for relieving the pain." He sweetly smiled at her.

"No worries." She got on her feet. "Good night, Scott." She waved and walked towards their tent.

"Good night." He waved at her.

Scott put the fire out and retreated to their tent as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, Scott, Jean, Hank and the bus driver woke up early. The red-haired girl prepared for breakfast while Scott and Hank gathered firewoods not so far away from the camp site.

When they are all up, they had breakfast together. Hank told them he will show them the hot spring not so distant from the site. All of the students got excited and arranged their things. They prepared enough food as well for their lunch.

At some point, Rogue kept a close company to Scott. She asked him what he was doing or how's school. Jean noticed her getting Scott's attention. Kitty, who was helping her, glanced to where the redhead was looking.

"Watch out!" Kitty almost yelled when Jean almost cut her self with knife she was using it chop the fruits.

Jean snapped out and jumped off, "Kitty, you're giving me heart attack." She frowned at her exaggerating friend.

"Well, try to focus, you know." She sounded scolding her.

"I am." She protested.

"No you're not." She remarked.

"Whatever." Jean didn't have the time to argue with her persisting friend.

"Rogue has a huge crush on Scott." Kitty stated while her eyes fixed on the chopping board.

Jean acted as is if she didn't care, "Is that so?"

"Though she never admit, it's really obvious. She were all ears everytime the team talked about Scott." She went on.

"You talked about him?" Jean's look were suspicious.

"Well, you know, girl talk." Kitty sounded casual but Jean was not convinced and stared at her looking for more explanation. "What? Scott's hot and that earned him fantasies from every girl." She wasn't sure about what she had said.

Jean stopped from what she was doing, "You fantasized about Summers?" Her eyes widened.

Kitty looked away, she felt guilty as charged, "It happened before I was with Lance, of course." She admitted.

Jean didn't help the look on Kitty's face and laughed at her.

"Stop it Jean, don't make it sound like unusual. I even found out Rogue's keeping some of Scott's picture as her collection." She groaned.

"Really? I didn't know she's head-over-heels with Scott." She continued what she was doing.

"She's just infatuated." She added.

"Just like you before?" She teased her again.

"Why? Didn't you admire him even just for once?" Her left eyebrow raised.

That caught Jean off guard. She didn't expect her out of nowhere question. She didn't remember paying attention to Scott before but now was different and she still didn't want to talk freely about her complicated emotions. "No, I don't remember crushing on Summers." Her tone was casual.

"Are you kidding me? I mean, it was hard not to, look at him, he's handsome as hell, great body, smart and I even heard before from the girl he used to date that he was great in bed." She almost whispered at her so no one could hear their gossip.

That made Jean's eyes grew wide and her jaw slightly dropped, "Kitty!"

"It's true! Taryn even told me how great he was in kissing." She went further.

Jean felt awkward with what she discovered from Kitty. "Keep your voice low, Kitty."

"You still don't believe me, do you?" She glared at her.

"Can we talk about this later? You're getting out of hand, somebody might hear us." Jean was still interested to know more about Scott but there's a right time and place for that.

"Fine." Kitty mumbled.

After all set and ready to go, they began trailing after Mr. McCoy. The boys carried their food. They walked for about fifteen minutes and they arrived at the spot.

"Wow!" They exclaimed in unison as they saw the hot spring.

"This place is awesome!" Tabitha can't hide her excitement.

"It's swimming time!" Bobby put his things down and took his shirt off.

"Whoa! It's amazingly hot." Amara declared.

"Come on, Rogue." Kitty grabbed her quiet friend's hand.

Jubilee stand in awe when Kurt grabbed her and carried to the water.

"Hey put me down!" Jubilee shouted.

"Let's have some fun!" Kurt exclaimed without listening to Jubillee's rants.

"Kids." Hank uttered as he enjoyed watching his students.

"I love hot springs." Jean spoke with excitement in her voice.

"Let's swim." He put down the things he was carrying and took his shirt off.

Jean's eyes were on his body. She can't help but admire the sight before her. Before he would notice her, she settled her things and took her shirt. She only wore bikini top and didn't mind taking off her shorts.

Scott laid an eye on her. He admired how gorgeous she looked.

Together they went for a swim, joining the others while Hank just sat down near a huge rock watching them.

They took a short break to eat their lunch and went back swimming. Hank instructed Scott to watch over the kids while he will take a walk into the woods.

"Are you sure you don't need company, Coach?" Asked a concerned Scott.

"You are much needed here, Scott. I can manage, thanks for your offer. It won't take long." He assured him and went on for walk to appreciate nature.

Scott rested on one corner and wrapped his upper body with towel to keep his body warm while the others were enjoying.

"Scott!" Kitty called his attention with a worried look.

He left his towel behind and immediately got up.

"What's wrong Kitty?" He approached them quickly.

"Jean's having cramps." She answered.

The redhead's face contorted with pain.

Scott got into the water and carried Jean with his strong arms. She put her arms around his neck for support.

The other students continued swimming. Scott put Jean on the ground and handed her with his towel.

"Thanks, Scott." She reached up.

Scott bent one knee in front of her. "Does it still hurt?" He looked up into her and she just nodded while wrapping the towel around her upper body.

He touched her leg and slightly massaged it. Jean almost felt weak on her knees with every touch. She tried to conceal her overwhelming emotions. His hands were rough and calloused but his touch was very gentle. She loved the feeling of his hands touching her skin. She inclined her back and used her arms for support and closed her eyes. His touch sent electrifying feeling all over her body. She bit her lower lip wih the pleasure he was giving her. When she can't take it anymore, she suddenly stopped him.

"Feeling better?" He looked up to her with a concerned look.

"A lot better." She tried hard to sound casual. "Thanks, Scott."

"From what you did to me last night, I think we're even." He was referring to her giving back rub last night. He sat down beside her with his left leg raised and rested his left arm above his knee.

"Yeah, right." She smiled at him.

After hours of swimming, Hank arrived back from his strolling around the forest. A big smile on his face.

"Having a good time, Coach?" Asked Scott who was now wearing his shirt back.

"Yeah, I just miss the natural beauty of God's creation." He replied and called the students so they could head back to the camp site before it gets dark.

After dinner, they all gathered again around the camp fire. On Hank's right were the boys while the girls were on the opposite side with Evan sat beside Tabitha. It was their last night camping.

"I will surely miss this place." Amara uttered softly with a sad look in her eyes.

"Me, too." Added Kitty.

The girls looked sad and gloomy. They enjoyed their two-day stay in the forest.

"Girls." Kurt sighed and the other boys laughed.

Kitty glared at their direction.

Hank got an idea to lift their spirit up, he went to his tent and went back carrying a guitar. The students cheered knowing what's going to happen next.

Hank sat back to his seat and started to strum the guitar. He started to play 'Smile by Nat King Cole'. They were all eyes and ears to their teacher and listened in awe. His voice really sounded like Nat King Cole. Some of the students sang with him.

"Any song request you have in mind?" He asked them as soon as he was finished singing the first song.

"I Love Rock n Roll!" Bobby suggested.

"Yeah!" They all agreed with excitement.

"Then I Love Rock n Roll you shall have." Hank grinned.

Kitty and Tabitha gone wild. They were dancing while the others sang with Hank.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah!"

They all had fun with the song and laughed. The sadness they felt a while ago faded away for the moment.

"Who wants to play?" Hank offered his guitar but none responded, other shook their heads.

"None of us know how to play the guitar." Evan colpmained.

"Well I know who." He got up and went to Scott's direction.

Scott nervously looked up to his teacher and coach. Their eyes were on Scott. They had no idea he played music.

"Come on, Scott. It's your turn." The teacher grinned and winked.

Scott reached out the guitar in defeat.

"Wow, Scott, we didn't know you played the guitar." Tabitha spoke.

"Just a little." He replied humbly.

"So what song do you want?" His nervousness faded.

"Iris!" Kitty exclaimed.

"By Goo Goo Dolls?" Kurt reacted.

"Yes, Iris, Scott!" The girls cheered while the boys obviously didn't agree.

"Woohoo!" Tabitha raised both her hands in excitement.

The girls, especially Jean, were eager to hear Scott sing. When he started to strum the guitar and sang, they intently listen to him. They didn't imagine his voice could be this good. It was husky and deep. Even the boys were amazed and the girls' hearts melt including a certain redhead.

_And I give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_All I could taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_But sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight..._

Scott sometimes glanced Jean while he played the song and her heart skipped a beat. It was as if he was serenading her exclusively. No one had serenaded her before, not even her ex-boyfriend, Duncan. She was confused if she was falling for his golden voice or she was in love entirely with him. She felt a tingling sensation inside her and her stomach churned. The lyrics hit her, they seemed to be meant for her.

When the song was over, they cheered. Some of the girls were teary-eyed, they were moved by the song and touched by Scott's voice.

"Scott can you be my boyfriend?" Tabithe said daringly and jokingly.

"Thank you, Scott, for sharing your talent with us." Hank sounded formal that made the kids giggle. "I think we should go to bed now since we are leaving early tomorrow."

They groaned but followed his instruction.

"I never knew you were virtuoso." Jean approached Scott.

"Not really, I was just taught the basic notes back in middle school." He said shyly.

"I don't believe you." She teased.

"Whatever you believed, Jean." He said in defeat.

"C'mon, Scottie, stop being so humble and try to loosen up a bit." She squeezed his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, you win." He wasn't in the mood to argue.

"So, see you tomorrow." She said before getting inside the tent.

"Ummm... Yeah, sleep tight, Jean." He said sweetly.

"You too." There's something inside her that wanted to hug him tight but she could not just do that unless she wanted him to freak out.

That night, Jean couldn't sleep well. She tossed and turned for hours. Good thing Rogue and Kitty were already in deep sleep. She can't rid of Scott's sweet voice out of her head. She kept on recalling the time he was singing a while ago. It won't come out of her system and she tried to process everything that happened earlier, from the incident at the hot spring where he massaged her leg up to the event before they slept. She was thinking about her feelings towards him. She was starting to fall in love with him, she can't deny her strong emotions for him. She had never met a guy like him before. When he's around, she felt secured and protected. She didn't want to feel this way because of Emma. She didn't want to betray any of her friends. She was so frustrated lately. Jean had her hesitations since she wasn't sure if Scott liked her back. Out of tiresome, she finally drifted to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, everybody got up early. They were dividing tasks, some of them disassembled their tents while the others cleaned the area.

Jean looked sleepy and tired. Scott noticed her and went after her.

"Hey, Jean, are you okay? You looked tired." His voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, Scott. Just needed some rest when we got back to the city." She forced to smile.

"Yeah, we all need that." He said in a low and deep tone.

They put everything in the bus and prepared to leave. Again, Scott and Jean sat next to each other. They were all quiet as they travelled the long road. Eventually, Jean felt so sleepy and unconsciously leaned on Scott's shoulder and was asleep quickly. Scott adjusted his position so she would feel comfortable in her sleep. The other students didn't mind since they were too tired to take notice.

Scott was so happy with the feeling of Jean's head rested on his shoulder. She was the girl of his dreams and he couldn't fathom the thought that they were this close to each other. He already planned on telling her his true feelings for her and try to pursue her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Song Playlist:**

1\. Stolen - Dashboard Confessionals

2\. Next to You - Jordin Sparks

2\. Sledgehammer - Fifth Harmony

*****End of Chapter 14*****

_Up Next: Scott and Jean started flirting and showing affections to each other..._


	15. Chapter 15 - Scott's Move

**Chapter 15 - Scott's Move**

Scott had an amazing week. He always wore a smile wherever he went. He was inspired and determined.

"Scott! Honey!" His mom called as he descended the stairs. "Come, breakfast is ready. Where is Alex?" Her mom said as she prepared their food.

"Good morning mom." He kissed and hugged her. He treasured time like this with his mother since she was always busy at the hospital. "Alex was still asleep." He tapped Gabe's head in a loving way who sat on the table while eating his cereals.

"Oh, you're brother is a sleepyhead." His mom smiled.

He sat beside Gabe and grabbed a sausage and toasted bread, "How's work mom?"

"Busy as always." His mom used to speak softly and gently. "Speaking of work, I remembered someone from your class wants to talk to me. What was her name?"

"Ah, yes, Jean Grey. She's asking if she could use your time. She is planning to attend med school and wants to know what she's going to expect." He explained.

"Jean is pretty, mom. I thought she was Scott's girlfriend." Gabe interrupted and teased his older brother.

"Oh, is that so?" She said with a smile and her eyebrows raised.

"No, mom. We're just friends, that's all." Convinced Scott.

"Ok, I trust you, son. Why don't we invite her to dinner and talk about med school." She suggested.

"You sure?" Scott was surprised.

"Why not? I will prepare some food for dinner since I have no work tomorrow." His mom was so nice and considerate.

"Well, okay I'll try to call her if she's free later." His voice was casual and hid his excitement.

Later in his room, Scott dialled Jean's number.

"Hi, Jean. It's me, Scott." He said with a deep and low tone.

"Hey, Scott. What's up?" Replied Jean on the other line.

"Are you up to something tonight?" He asked directly not wasting a second.

"Ummm... No. Why?" He sensed her curiosity.

"My mom asked if you could come over for dinner so you two could discuss about med school." He was brushing his chin out of nervousness.

"Seriously? Wow! Sure I can make it." Jean felt excited. She was looking forward to meet New York's one of the best surgeon and it's finally coming to reality.

"Well, that's great! How about at six o'clock?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ummm, if you like, I can pick you up." He sounded nervous.

"Okay, if you want to." She was coy.

"Great! Well, see you later."

"See you, Scott."

"Yes!" Scott exclaimed after she hang up.

Scott helped his mom do the groceries after lunch. They bought necessary ingredients for the food they will prepare for dinner. Afterwards, Scott got himself ready to pick up Jean at her house. He wore a simple plain gray shirt and a brown jacket with denim jeans and a converse sneakers.

Scott arrived at Jean's house fifteen minutes before six. She was already waiting for him at the living room when came a knock at the door. She got up quickly and opened the door.

"Hi, Jean." He flashed a smile that causedher heart to sink. "Did I keep you waiting?

"No, you're just in time, Scott." She smiled nervously at him.

Since the field trip, she was so sure about her feelings toward him and it grew stronger as time goes by. She was afraid that he may not see her the way she saw him.

Scott offered his hand as they descended the stairs at the the main entrance. He guided her to his car and opened the passenger's seat door for her.

Scott was so gentle and sincere. A guy like Scott was hard to find nowadays.

They talked casualy on their way to Scott's house.

"Scott, I'm nervous." She admitted as she bit her lower lip.

"Relax, Jean. It's just my mom." His calm voice was so comforting.

"Yeah, your mom, one of the best surgeon in town." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, you don't have to be nervous. Mind you, my mom is the nicest person in town." He tried to calm her.

She laughed at his effort to cheer her up. As soon as they arrived at his house, Scott pulled over the car in front of their house and got out quickly to open Jean's door.

"You're sweet, Scott." She flashed a sexy smile at him.

"As always." He winked at her.

Scott introduced Jean to his mom as they were inside the house.

"Good evening, Dr. Summers." Said Jean formally.

Katherine slightly laughed at Jean's formality, "Please, just call me Kathy." She guided them to the dining area where Alex and Gabe had already settled in their seats.

Scott pulled a chair next to him for Jean. As they began eating, Jean was amazed by how good the food were.

"I forgot to tell you, Jean, my mom also cooks." Scott said proudly.

"They taste good." Jean complimented.

"Thank you so much." Kathy just smiled and they began talking about Jean's plans after high school.

They continued chatting at the living room with Scott. Kathy was so smart and she was so into her career. It also amazed her how she managed to balance her family and work. They got along well and Jean learned a lot from her.

"Thank you so much for your time and for the dinner." Jean appreciated Kathy's warm welcome and they hugged.

"It was my pleasure, Jean. If you have time, you can visit me anytime at the hospital." She offered.

"I'm so honored to have known you." She was so happy that Kathy was so open and supportive.

"Oh don't mention it. I'm glad you're friends with Scott." She glanced at Scott.

"Umm, yeah, he's so nice and a gentleman." Jean looked at Scott who blushed at her comment.

"That's my boy." Kathy replied proudly and tapped his back.

"Bye, Kathy. Thanks again." Jean waved at her as Scott led her to where his car was waiting.

"You're mom is very sweet, Scott." Jean spoke as Scott drove away. "No wonder you're sweet, too." She looked at him in a loving way but Scott's eyes were fixed on the road.

Jean could see his cheeks turning red and she smiled. "You're cute when you're blushing." She added.

Now Scott's face was really red. "Stop teasing, Jean." He managed to respond.

"Don't be shy, Scott." She wasn't giving up. She was fond by his reactions.

"No I'm not." He defended, his eyes still on the road.

Out from nowhere, Scott suddenly spoke.

"Ummm, Jean." He started as he glanced at her.

"Yes?" She turned her head to his direction.

"I was just thinking." He brushed his hair.

"About what?" She was curious.

Scott paused for a while to collect his thoughts and blurt out the right words, "I was thinking if, maybe, I could ask you out?" His voice was shaky.

Jean didn't expect it could be this soon. She wasn't sure about what she heard, "Are you asking me on a date?" She clarified.

"Yeah, is that a bad idea?" Now he was very nervous.

"No, not at all." She quickly replied and smiled with approval.

"Well, great." He replied enthusiastically.

As they arrived at Jean's house, he opened the door for her once again.

"So, where do you want to go tomorrow?" He was referring to their date.

"Well, I don't know. You decide." She declared.

Scott was thinking, "What about a picnic near the lake?" He suggested.

"Sounds great." She liked the idea.

"Okay good. I'll pick you up at four p.m.?" He asked.

"Four is fine." She smiled with assurance.

"Well, see you then. Sweet dreams, Jean." He longed to touch her face and capture her lips but it can wait until the right time comes.

"Thanks for the ride. Keep safe on your way home, Scottie." She said with a concerned tone.

"I will." He waved back.

Jean couldn't believe Scott was asking her on a date. She can't sleep that night, his voice was in her head like a song on the radio. She thought maybe, just maybe, Scott liked her too. Her stomach churned with the thought. She also felt guilty and anxious when she remembered her friend, Emma. She knew the blonde girl liked Scott so much but her intentions were not clear. She still had to find out whether Emma had real feelings toward Scott or she just want to mess around with him. Jean didn't want her friendship with Emma to fall apart but for now, her feeling for Scott was so strong. She thought she was selfish but what can she do if Scott really liked her back? Jean groaned out of frustration and finally she fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Song Playlist:**

1\. Crush - Mandy Moore

2\. Just Say Yes - Snow Patrol

*****End of Chapter 15*****

_Up Next: Scott and Jean finally had their first date and it was so romantic..._


	16. Chapter 16 - First Date, First Kiss

**Chapter 16 - First Date, First Kiss**

Jean got up early to prepare for the date. She didn't bother to tell anyone about it, even her friends had no idea she was going out with Scott. All she was thinking about was what she's going to wear and she's going to do during their date. She felt nervous and restless that morning.

Meanwhile, Scott kindly asked his mom to help him prepare for the date. His mom was so kind to prepare sandwiches, fruits and sodas and put them in a basket. She also got the blanket ready. Kathy was always supportive with Scott since she knew him too well that he's responsible enough to handle such things.

Scott picked Jean up at exactly four in the afternoon.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologised.

"Just in time, Scottie." She slightly touched his chin and he helped her got in the car.

They were both tensed, they were quiet until they arrived at the lake. It was a nice spot to hung out. There were only few families around the area. They settled in the spot far away from others. Scott laid the blanket on the ground and put the picnic basket down.

"I love this place." Jean said softly as she appreciating the beauty of nature; the calmness of the water and the soft wind that swiftly blew the leaves on the trees.

"A great place to unwind." He added.

They spent their time talking about school, sports, college and many more.

"I heard you know how to fly a plane." She asked as she took a sip on her soda.

"When I was little, my dad always took me with him when he was flying. And as time goes by, I got interested with it so he taught me how to pilot a jet." He explained while his eyes fixed on the lake.

"Wow! That's great. So do you have your license already?" She kept looking on his face.

"I just got it recently." He turned to face her and smiled at how beautiful her green eyes were.

They stared each other for a bit too long. They were lost in each other's gazed for a while but snapped back to reality. Both of them were blushing when they realized what they did.

Scott turned his gaze back into the waters while Jean pretended to check on her phone.

"I think we have to head back." Scott suggested looking at his watch.

"Okay." She replied softly though there's something inside her that wants to stay for just a little while.

She got up and checked on her facebook while Scott settled their things back into the car.

When Jean was scanning her news feed, she saw Lorna and Alex's silly faces on Lorna's profile. She called Scott to come over and look at the picture while her eyes still glued on the screen. Jean didn't notice him getting near behind her when she suddenly turned around and bumped into his head and their lips met. They were dumbfounded but both quickly pushed away.

"I-I'm sorry, Jean, I didn't mean t..." He stammered but jean quickly cut him off.

"It's okay. I-it was my fault." She blushed and looked away from him.

As they got into the car, they were both silent and they avoided each others eyes.

Jean's heart was racing, the soft feeling of Scott's lips on hers won't get out of her head. It happened so quickly that they couldn't process what was just happened. Jean bit her lip thinking about it. It felt good and she was craving for more. His lips were warm and soft.

Scott pulled over the car in front Jean's house and as always, he opened the door for her.

They couldn't look straight to each other's eyes and it was awkward.

"Thanks, Jean. I was having a great time." He finally managed to speak.

"Me, too, Scott. I hope this won't be the last." Her words even surprised her. It came out from nowhere.

Scott was surprised as well, Jean Grey was already asking for another date.

"Sure!" He quickly replied and smiled at her.

Jean couldn't help herself but blush. Was she too obvious? She hope not, she didn't want to rush Scott and freak him out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Song Playlist:**

1\. This Kiss - Shania Twain

2\. Learning to Breathe - Switchfoot

3\. First Time - Lifehouse

*****End of Chapter 16*****

_Up Next: Jean and Scott can't hold back their feelings anymore and Emma got suspicious..._


	17. Chapter 17 - Finally Found

**Chapter 17 - Finally Found**

Spring break was finally over and classes resumed at Bayville High School.

At Emma's Math class...

The attractive blonde girl went over to Scott.

"Hi Scott." She greeted him with a radiant yet sexy smile.

"Hey." He looked up into her.

"How was your vacay?" She ran her fingers along his shoulder and arm.

It was electrifying, Scott gulped, "Good." He tried sound nice.

"Boring." She pouted her lips.

Jean arrived at the classroom and what she saw was unpleasant. Emma was again making her move on Scott.

Emma saw her and she quickly looked away. She walked towards her desk.

"See you later, Scott." She squeezed his shoulder and went back to her own desk beside Jean's.

"See you around." He replied with a casual tone but his eyes were fixed on Jean but she was avoiding his gaze.

"Jeannie!" The blonde girl exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Emma." The soccer MVP forced a smile.

"I missed you." Jean couldn't make sure if she was sincere with Emma's words.

"Missed you, too, Em." She said dryly.

"I thought you catch up with us after the field trip?" She said with a curious tone.

"Oh, about that, I'm sorry. I was busy at the restaurant, my mom asked my help." She lied without looking at her eyes.

"Oh.. At least you give us a call." She uttered.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you next time. Promise." She looked at her direction and raised her right hand with a smile on her face.

They were still friends, it was hard for Jean to ignore them for what they had been through together. Her feelings for Scott complicated everything. Her friendship with Emma was affected. But it was also difficult to ignore her emotions for him. It was expected that sooner or later, she had to make tough decisions no matter what the consequences were.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the final bell rang, the girls met at the court yard.

"Lorna, what are your plans for your 17th birthday?" Taryn asked.

"Well I don't want a grand celebration and I already told my mom and dad how I would like to celebrate my birthday." She smiled.

"Why would you like to keep it simple?" Kitty asked who sat beside Emma.

"That's just how I like it to be." She simply replied.

"Just make sure we're invited." Emma declared.

"Of course! You girls are always at the top of my list." She reassured them.

"We're looking forward, Lorna." Jean added.

"Why don't you just let us help you prepare?" Kitty suggested.

"That's a good idea, Kit." The Japanese cutie agreed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Lorna said confidently. "I told you it will be simple."

"How simple is simple to you, Lorna?" Emma asked with confusion.

"We'll see." She simply replied.

"Sorry girls, I gotta go for practice." Jean said in a rush.

"Wait for me, Jean." Taryn also was in a hurry.

"Yeah, us too." Emma groaned almost forgetting their volleyball practice.

"I'll come with you, Emma." Lorna fixed herself.

"Ugghh, me too." Kitty replied who was not in the mood for swimming.

"Hey, Lorna, one last thing, don't forget to invite Scott Summers." Emma added as they separated ways but her voice was loud enough for Jean to hear.

Jean was distraught the whole day. She was so sick of Emma flirting Scott and she can't do anything about it. She longed for his warm touch but she had to lie low to keep her friends from suspecting since Lorna was the only one who knew about her and Scott.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For weeks, Jean tried avoiding Scott. He understand since he fully knew Emma still had a crush on him. They kept they friendship at bay but occasionally they exchanged text messages to catch up. Jean spent most of her time studying and soccer, she chose to keep her distance from her friends especially a certain blonde socialite.

One afternoon, Jean and Emma walked along the hallway when they stumbled upon Scott.

"Scott!" Emma caught his attention while it was so awkward again for Jean for the three of them to be in this situation.

"Hey, what's up?" Scott's gazed were on Jean but she looked away from him and didn't say anything.

"I want to give you this." Emma pulled out Lorna's invitation from her bag.

Jean's left eyebrow raised, she didn't know Lorna let Emma gave the invitation to Scott.

"I look forward to seeing you on the party, Scott." Emma said in a sexy tone and much to Jean's surprise, she caressed his chin in a sensual way.

Scott slightly backed away from her touch. Obviously he didn't like it but Emma just grinned. He could see Jean pursing her lips with annoyance.

"I'll try." He simply replied.

"C'mon, Scott, it will be fun." She grabbed his hand but he quickly got it loose from her grip and rubbed the back if his neck.

Jean sensed he was not comfortable and she thought he looked cute when he got nervous. She was glad Scott was not falling into Emma's spell.

Emma, on the other hand, looked disappointed by Scott's reactions but she managed to flash a sexy smile at him.

"I gotta go, thanks for the inviation anyways." He quickly walked away from them and rushed towards the weight room.

Jean was amused by his behaviour towards Emma.

"I'm not giving in, Scott." Emma mumbled under her breath but Jean heard her.

Emma was challenged all the more. Jean was aware that she was not easily giving up on to something she wanted so much and that would be a lot of problem for her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lorna celebrated her birthday at their house. Emma, Jean, Taryn and Kitty were there. She invited Alex's teammates and that included Scott and Warren, much to stress Jean and Emma. She also invited some of her friends from her classes.

It was just a simple pizza party but everyone was having a good time except for a certain red-haired girl. Emma was following wherever Scott went. She sticked with him like a glue. Jean was at the couch with Taryn but sometimes her gazed were on Scott and Emma.

Scott was annoyed by Emma but as gentle as he was, he patiently listened to her though some of what she said didn't sink into his head. At some point in the middle of their conversation, he would glanced at Jean's direction. Their eyes met, longing for each other. Jean secretly flashed a smile at him.

Since their first date and the little incident where they accidentally kissed, their feelings grew. But now, Emma was a hindrance.

Lorna caught the attention of her guests holding two bowls with rolled papers inside.

"Listen up guys! Kitty and I came up with a little game that we're sure you would love." She was grinning watching the intent looks from their faces.

"And what's that?" Said Taryn who was as excited as the others.

"Since you all know how I love singing." She said giving her friends an idea of what it would be.

Mixed reactions filled the room, some of the boys groaned while the girls were excited as they had a good idea on what she was talking about.

"Yes, this involved karaoke, as you guessed." Lorna went on with a grin on her face. "And I would like you all to participate since it's my party." She declared.

Others complained but they can't do anything since it was Lorna's special day.

"So it goes like this," Lorna continued. "This bowl on my right have the names of the guys present in this room. The girls will be the one who will pick from this bowl and the name they picked will be their duet."

They were all surprised by the game's mechanics but they feel excited.

"Then this bowl," Lorna raising slightly her left hand. "Are the title of the songs you are going to perform. The boys will be the one to pick up, get it?"

"What are the basis in winning?" Lance asked.

"Well, the one who got the highest score at the end of the song, of course." She abruptly replied and her friends just nodded in agreement.

"What will be the prize?" Warren quickly asked.

"Sorry I didn't have any prizes, this is just for fun. Are you guys okay with it?"

"That's fine, Lorna, we just want to have fun." Taryn reassured her and everyone agreed.

Kitty helped Lorna set the TV, sound system and mic. Then they started to pass the bowl around, first the names.

Lorna picked Lance's name while Kitty got Remy. "Ewww! I'm so not singing with him." Kitty said with a disgust on her look.

Remy just grinned at her, "C'mon ya cher, I'm gonna rock your world with my voice." He said confidently.

"It's okay Kitty, just one song and you'll get over it." Taryn encouraged her.

"Fine, so who's yours?"

"Alex." Taryn smiled.

"Ow you're so lucky, can we swap?" Kitty envied her.

"No!" Taryn exclaimed.

"Ugghh! How about you Jean?" She turned her head to the redhead who just unrolled the paper.

Jean's eye widened, she wasn't expecting it, "Scott Summers." She slowly and carefully read the name on the piece of paper but her friends didn't notice her reaction.

"You girls are so lucky." Kitty sighed, her arms crossed over her chest.

Jean felt nervous since she knew how good his voice was but she was somewhat excited to duet with him.

Meanwhile, Emma picked her's and unfortunately it was Warren. Scott noticed the frown on her face.

"Who is it?" He asked with curiosity.

"Warren." She groaned.

Scott was amused with Emma when he heard Jean mentioned his name. It was unmistakeable since they were only feet away from each other, it was very clear to his ears. Emma heard Jean as well and she got more disappointed.

Now it was the turn for boys to pick the song from the other bowl.

"What song did you pick up Scott?" Asked Jean who was now standing beside him.

"I Finally Found by Bryan Adams and Barbra Streisand." He slowly looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Well, that's not bad." She tried to hide the tension building within her. There's no way she's singing a love song with Scott in front of Emma.

"Are you tensed?" Scott with a worried look, sensing her twitch uncomfortably.

"Of course not." She quickly answered but her hands were a bit shaky.

"Hey, relax. It's just a song." He slightly squeezed her shoulder.

That touch from Scott was what she longed for and needed. It was comforting and loving.

The singing started, and when it was Jean and Scott's turn, the room fell into silence as they eagerly watched them.

They waited for the song and they started to sing when the lyrics appeared on the screen. Scott was the first to start singing. His voice was husky and deep while Jean's was soft and it sounded like an angel while. They were so good singing together, their voices blended well. As they were so drawn with the song, their voices and facial expressions were full of emotions. They sang like they were alone in the room. The lyrics spoke what they held on for so long. The teens were amazed by how good they look and sound together. Jean's friends noticed how close they were and how they stared at each other's eyes. There must be something going on they thought. Emma also witnessed the two and she was so confused and at the same time couldn't help but get jealous.

Jean and Scott finished the song with the score of 95, the highest so far. The teens in the room cheered but Taryn and Kitty exchanged looks.

Emma and Warren was next but to their surprise, she suddenly walked out the room. All eyes were on her and Jean felt guilty as ever. Lorna was quick to follow the raging girl outside.

"Emma! Wait up!" She was already outside the house but Lorna was fast enough to caught her. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently though she knew what the hell was going on.

Emma faced her with a confuse look. "Did you see Jean and Scott? What the heck was that?" She confirmed her hunch.

"Why? They were just singing." She tried to calm her down.

Then Taryn, Kitty and Jean were behind. Emma saw them coming and looked away from Jean. She was so angry to look at her in the eyes.

"Emma, what happened?" Taryn asked her.

"Was it about Warren?" Kitty and Taryn thought Emma was pissed of her former boyfriend.

Emma turned her back to them, everytime she looked at Jean she remembered the way she looked at Scott a while ago and the way he gazed back at the redhead was enough for her and she couldn't get that to her system. "I was just tired, that's all." She quickly replied without facing them and proceeded to her car.

Emma Frost just walked out leaving her confused friends, well except for Jean and Lorna who knew what exactly was going on.

The girls just went back inside Lorna's house where the other guests were waiting with millions of questions on their looks. Considering the recent tensions they had witnessed, Lorna was able to shift the mood.

Jean was so silent, she thought she didn't owe her friends an explanation and she didn't speak even to Scott who looked worried. But Scott had an idea of what happened earlier but there were things better left unsaid.

Meanwhile, Emma was driving back to her house with full of anger and jealousy. There were so many things inside her head that she could not get rid off and she didn't understand. She was scared with the idea that maybe Jean had a thing for Scott. With Jean's sudden change of behaviour for the past few weeks, her suspicion grew.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Song Playlist:**

1\. Feelings Show - Colbie Caillat

2\. Clarity - Zedd

3\. You're In Love - Taylor Swift

*****End of Chapter 17*****

_Up Next: Emma decided not to open the issue again and her friends didn't bother. Jean secretly seeing Scott and didn't say anything to her friends but Emma was still suspicious and she was just observing the redhead..._


	18. Chapter 18 - From Simple Things, Best Th

**Chapter 18 - From Simple Things, Best Things Begin**

It was the usual busy afternoon of Bayville High. Most of the athletes have their daily practice while others prepared for their tests and homeworks. The basketball team had no training that day so mostly of them spent their time in the weight room.

Jean asked permission from their soccer coach to skip practice to study for her exams next week.

Scott was already at the library waiting for Jean because they agreed to study Calculus together.

After minutes of waiting, Jean arrived and she sat across him.

"Did I keep you waiting?" She smiled sweetly.

"It's worth it." He didn't know where it came out but it was too late.

Jean' cheeks turned red. She tried to ignore the strange feeling.

They spent hours in the library when Jean was finally tired and bored with all the numbers. She stopped for a moment and watched Scott who looked very focus and serious. It made her smile, he was really hard working. She was staring at him for too long but he didn't notice. A naughty idea came up to her mind. Her smile grew bigger and grab her book as if she was reading. From below, she started to brush her foot against his calf. It caught Scott by surprise and jerked his body. Jean almost laugh at his reaction but she never looked away from her book as if she didn't do anything. Scott glared at her with suspicious look but she didn't mind him. He smiled at how innocent she looked when in fact she was being naughty. He regained his composure and continued reading where he left. But Jean was frisky and in the mood. Again, she slowly brushed her foot up and down his calf. Scott didn't protest this time and got along with it. It felt so good that it sent electrifying sensation into his entire being. Her action was exhilarating and she can feel he was enjoying it. To heighten the sensation, she went further up near his thigh. Scott almost felt weak on his knees and shifted from his seat out from discomfort. She was really playful this time but she didn't talk nor look at him. She was just observing him at the corner of her eyes. Before things get out of control, Scott suddenly pulled away.

"Something wrong, Scott?" She tried hard not to laugh.

"N-nothing." He was avoiding her gaze but his voice was full of tension. "Ummm, I think we should go home." He suggested since they already spent hours drowning themselves with books.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled at him and gathered her things.

"U-uh, can I give you a ride?" He said nervously.

"That would be nice." She quickly answered.

They kept their distance as they walked through the parking lot.

They talked casually inside the car until they arrived Jean's house.

"Thanks, Scott." But before she opened the door, Scott called her attention who was still at the driver's seat.

"Jean..." He spoke softly and in a loving way. It felt so good in her ears.

She turned around to face him, "Yes?"

Scott moved closer so they were just inches away. He looked intently at her green eyes. "You're so beautiful." His voice was almost a whisper.

Jean swallowed hard and blushed. She didn't say anything, she was lost in his gaze. She felt herself drawing closer to him. Their faces now were so close to each other. Slowly, Scott closed the gap between them and captured her lips. His lips were warm and sweet. He kissed her tenderly and with all the love he could muster. She kissed him back and their kisses were full of love and passion. They parted for the need of air but after they regained their composure, Jean snaked her arms around his neck and they kissed again. This time, it was fervent and torrid. Scott's hands found their way to her waist. They expressed their needs through their kiss. And to add some spice, Jean's tongue parted his lips which he gladly took and made its way to Scott's mouth. Their tongue wrestled and at some point she would slightly bit his lower lip out of her needs for him. Her hands roamed around his chest. Jean longed for his touch and now they were making out in his car like there's no tomorrow.

After a few minutes, they parted and leaned back to their seats. Their hearts were racing and catching up their breaths.

"Wow!" Was all Scott could say. It felt like a dream. He wasn't expecting this to happen.

"You're a good kisser, Scott." Jean managed to speak after she caught her breath.

"You're amazing, Jean." He turned to face her. Her eyes sparkled.

Scott reached for her hand and slightly squeezed it. "Jean, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Her tone was calm.

"Can you be my girlfriend?" Scott looked serious and she laughed at how formal he sounded after their hot session.

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." He quickly uttered after she pulled away.

"You look so cute, Scott." She grinned at her new boyfriend.

"Well, thanks." He smiled, still looking into her eyes.

Suddenly, her happy expression faded.

"What's wrong, Jean?" He asked curiously.

"Ummm, I know this is hard as it already it is, Scott, but can we keep our relationship as a secret?" There's a sad look in her eyes.

It didn't surprise him, though. He knew Jean wouldn't want to hurt Emma. In order to keep her almost strained friendship with the blonde girl, they must lie low.

"I don't see that as a problem, Jean." He reassured her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you so much, Scott. I don't want to risk our relationship nor my friends." She hugged the most understanding man she ever had.

"I know." He embraced her tight.

Finally, Jean and Scott were together. They were both happy but no one knew about their new relationship. Sometimes they would hang out secretly and privately.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Song Playlist:**

1\. This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen

2\. Kiss Me Again - We Are the In Crowd

3\. First Time - Lifehouse

*****End of Chapter 18*****

_Up Next: Emma was still not giving up on Scott and it annoyed Jean so much it caused her and Scott got into fight..._


	19. Chapter 19 - The Fight

**Chapter 19 - The Fight**

Jean and Scott were secretly dating for weeks now but Lorna was suspecting the two. Emma, on the other hand, was not giving up on Scott. She would flirt with him everytime he was around and even in front of Jean. The redhead couldn't help but feel jealous even Scott ignored Emma. She was willing to share her boyfriend to anyone and it was so annoying seeing Emma touched her boyfriend. It was too much for Jean to handle.

Meanwhile, Emma was secretly observing Jean. She was still suspecting her and she had a feeling that Jean was hiding something. She wasn't sure about it but she was eager to find out soon.

Scott and Jean's first fight was when she used his phone and she found out his gallery was full of Emma's sexy photos.

"What the hell is this?!" Jean was so furious and yelled at him.

His phone was on his face and he was surprised himself with what he saw. He grabbed the phone from her.

"What the heck!" He gasped with a confused look on his face.

"Don't play dumb with me Summers." She was dead serious and she was about to blow.

"Jean, I promise, I have no idea how this got into my phone." He was trying to convince her enraged girlfriend.

"What are you trying to say, huh, Scott? That it just appeared out from nowhere? You better explain this or else." She threatened him. She was really angry and she couldn't control herself since her week was full of frustrations and jealousy.

Scott was out of words, he didn't know how to explain to her since he didn't even know how the photos got into his phone. "I don't know but I swear to God I didn't know how." He too was frustrated. His girlfriend was threatening him and she wouldn't listen to him.

"How would I believe you? The last time I checked Emma was very gorgeous and she followed you all the time. Don't tell me you didn't find her attractive even just for once." She ranted.

"Whoa! First you don't trust me and now you're accusing me." His tone raised and his eyebrows met.

"I'm not accusing anyone, I was just saying what my eyes saw." She defended.

"Oh come on, Jean. Why are you pushing me to something I didn't do?" He sounded hurt and annoyed.

They were yelling at each other, luckily, they were alone at Jean's house so no one heard them fighting.

"What the hell would you expect? Boys are boys and I know you're fantasizing about Emma." She was really accusing him.

"What?! Where did it come from, Jean?" He was like a volcano about to erupt but he just sighed out of frustration and tried to calm himself.

"I know you secretly laid an eye on her." She went on. She was really jealous that she accused her boyfriend without valid reasons and evidence.

"Argh!" He clenched his fist while trying to coold down. Her accusations were too much.

"You know what, Scott, if you have no good explanations then please leave me alone." She was pushing him away.

Scott didn't answer but his face was very frustrated. He paused for a moment and managed to speak, "Fine, I'll go ahead if you really mean it." His tone was calmer.

"I mean it, Scott." Jean responded without looking at him.

Sighing in defeat, Scott walked out the front door, giving his girlfriend space and time to recollect herself.

Jean went immediately to her bedroom and cried. She was very exhausted from their fight. She couldn't believe Scott lied to her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jean was on her way to the parking lot when she passed by a classroom where she saw Emma talking to Bobby. They didn't notice her presence so she hid herself behind the wall near the door and out of curiosity she listened to their conversation.

"Mission accomplished." Bobby said.

"Here." Emma replied but Jean didn't see what she gave to him.

"Yeah, thanks! But why would you like to put your photos in Scott's phone? You know I was having a hard time stealing his phone."

Jean's eye widened and her jaw-dropped. Had she heard him right? They were talking about her boyfriend and he mentioned about his phone and photos. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She quickly walked away from the classroom and went to the rest room. She looked her reflection in the mirror.

"It couldn't be." She talked to herself. "Oh my gosh what have I done?" Tears fell from the corner of her eyes and she covered her face with her hands.

She messed up her relationship with Scott without listening to him and without evidence. Now, she found out it was part of Emma's little games. "How could she?" She was very angry. She let Emma ruined their relationship.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Song Playlist:**

1\. I Hate This Part Right Here - Pussycat Dolls

2\. Hate That I Love You - Rihanna

3\. When You're Looking Like That - Westlife

4\. Somebody Needs - Westlife

*****End of Chapter 19*****

_Up Next: Jean and Scott reconciled..._


	20. Chapter 20 - Reconciliation

**Chapter 20 - Reconciliation**

Jean was lying down her bed looking at the ceiling. She was exhausted: emotionaly and physicaly drained. She felt so stupid for what she did to Scott. It was not fair but he was so patient for giving her space and time.

It was still early in the evening. She stared at her iPhone. She dialled Scott's number but hesitated whether to hit the call button or not. She was so guilty and wanted to apologise to him. She massaged her temple, the events made her head ache. Finally, after a minute or two, she got up from her bed. She grabbed her car key and descended the stairs. The redhead rushed to her car and drove away.

In the mean time, Alex was on his way outside their house when he saw Jean Grey's white CRV pulled over the driveway.

"Hi Jean." He greeted her while walking towards her.

"Hey, Alex, is Scott around?" She quickly asked.

"Yeah, he's upstairs." He was curious, even him didn't know that she and Scott were official.

"Can I... Can I talk to him for a second?" She said in a low tone.

"Sure. Just go straight to his room." Alex didn't accompany her inside since he was about to go somewhere, but he instructed her to where Scott's room was.

"Thanks, Alex." She waved at him.

"No problem." He smiled at her before he drove away.

Jean walked slowly inside Summers' house. The living room and kitchen were empty. She guessed his mom was working while Gabe was in his room. It was so quiet.

She took her steps upstairs. When at last she found Scott's room, her hands were shaking as she was about to reach the door knob. She came unprepared, she didn't prepare a speech.

"Come what may." She said to herself.

She softly knocked at the door but no one answered.

"Scott? Are you there?" She said softly.

Still she got no answer so she knocked again. When she got impatient, she slightly opened the door and peeked inside. The lights were on. She pushed the door again slowly and she found him lying face down on his bed, face buried on his pillow.

"Scott?" She stepped inside and closed the door behind.

This time he heard her, "Jean?" He raised his upper body and sat upright. He was surprised by her unexpected presence. "W-what are you doing here?"

Jean walked closer to him and she clearly saw his eyes were red. "Are you crying?" She looked worried.

He didn't answer her. He wiped his eyes and looked down, avoiding her's.

She was guilt-striken and the sight before her was painful. It was her first time witnessing a guy crying in person. She sat beside him on the bed. "S-Scott, I'm so sorry." Swallowed her pride hard.

Scott didn't expect that from her, he thought she was coming to interrogate him further for the second time around. "You mean it?" He looked at her.

"I know it wasn't you." She was sincere.

"What are you talking about?" His eyebrows met.

"It was Emma. She used Bobby to steal your phone so he would be able to save her pictures in your phone." She quickly explained with an angry tone.

"What?!" He got up from the bed and clenched his fists. "They're going to pay back for what they've done." He gritted his teeth.

"Calm down, Scott." She got up and stood beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"They almost ruined our relationship, Jean. How can I stay calm?" He declared.

"It was my fault." Again swallowed her pride. "If only I listened to you and trust you, things won't get messy." She said humbly.

"No, don't talk like that. I didn't blame you, Jean." He was now calm. He carressed her cheek in a loving way and brushed her hair softly.

Jean closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of his touch and took a deep breath. "I realized now that we need to trust each other in order to make our relationship work and keep it strong." She touched his hand softly.

"I know. I nearly lost you Jean and I was so scared. You mean so much to me." He was so affectionate.

Hearing those words made Jean's heart skip a beat. He made her feel alive. Scott showed how much important she was in his life.

"Please forgive me for not putting my trust in you." She pleaded.

"You don't have to say sorry. I always forgive you."

"I love you, Scott." Her voice was so tender.

"I love you more." He replied and captured her lips.

They found their way on his bed and make out.

Scott was on top Jean. He kissed her with so much love. His arms wrapped around her waist while Jean's wrapped around his neck. He trailed kisses down to her neck that caused her to moan softly. Her hands found their way under his shirt. For the first time she touched his manly chest and abs. She adored how well-toned hi muscles were. When things got so hot and uncontrollable, Jean stopped him. He was so eager to please her in so many ways but after what Jean experienced from Duncan, she was anxious.

"S-Scott... Please... Stop." She begged him when he kissed her body fervently.

Scott didn't hear her since he was too aroused himself.

"S-Scott!" She forcefully pushed him away. She wasn't prepared for this.

Scott realized what he had done and his breathing was heavy, "I'm so, so sorry, Jean." He apologised and sat on the foot of the bed.

Jean was still lying on his bed, also catching her breath. "I-it's okay, Scott. I'm still not ready for this." She confessed. She got up and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I really am sorry, Jean." He hold her arms and looked into her eyes. "I didn't mean to rush you."

"Ssshh... I know." She reassured him and kissed his neck. "I trust you."

"I won't hurt you, Jean, I promise." He was so in love with her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Song Playlist:**

1\. Human - Human League

2\. Things Will Go My Way - The Calling

3\. How Do I Breathe - Mario Barrett

4\. This I Promise You - N'sync

*****End of Chapter 20*****

_Up Next: Lorna confronted Jean about her secret affair with Scott Summers..._


	21. Chapter 21 - More Secrets

**Chapter 21 - More Secrets**

Scott and Jean' relationship grew much stronger after their first fight. But Jean was still angry with Emma and sometimes she didn't speak to her nor pay attention. This got Emma confused and their other friends noticed Jean's scowling appearance whenever Emma was around. Lately, Jean didn't spend time going out with them and chose to meet Scott secretly. None of them bothered confronting her since she was keeping her distance from them. Until one day, Lorna got the confidence to talk to her.

Jean went to her favorite spa with Lorna.

"Jean, we missed you." Confessed Lorna.

"I feel the same, Lorna." It was half-true. Yes, Jean missed her friends except Emma.

"Why the sudden change?" She asked her frankly.

"There's a lot of stuffs going on my mind lately." She said with her natural tone.

"You're hiding something, Jean. I know you." She didn't sound demanding but with concern.

Jean didn't reply, Lorna was right, she was the only one who truly knew her and she won't stop until she gets what she wants.

"You can tell me anything, Jean." She was trying to convince her.

The redhead stared at her, still hesitant.

"Let me guess, there's something going on between you and Scott, am I right?"

Jean looked away from her, she cannot lie to her. "Yes." She said with a low tone. She confirmed her hunch.

Lorna wasn't surprise, after watching Scott and Jean on a duet, she knew what was going on. "So, you guys were like exclusively dating?"

"We're official." Jean admitted.

"Ow, I knew you two will come to that point." She smiled.

"I don't know how Emma would react once she found out." Jean rubbed her temple.

"She confessed to me that her feelings for him are real." Revealed Lorna.

"But Scott and I love each other." She defended.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that Jean. But my point is, whether you tell Emma or not, either way she will find out sooner or later. No secrets are hidden for too long, Jean." She reminded her.

Jean just sighed, unable to answer.

"Hey, don't worry, Red. It's not your fault you both have the same taste." She winked and hoped to cheer up Jean.

She smiled from Lorna's remarked.

"How is it going." Referring to Jean's relationship with Scott.

"Going strong." She said proudly with a smile on her face.

"Good for you but isn't it hard hiding it from everyone?" Worried Lorna.

"We love the thrill." She winked.

"I see, getting frisky, huh?" She laughed.

"But we take it easy, you know, taking one step at a time." She clarified.

"You know what, Jean, I knew from the start Scott had a thing on you." Changing the topic.

"How?" Asked Jean curiously.

"From the way he laid his eyes on you. There was a time he was with Taryn but he was staring at you and it's different from the way she looked at her." Declared Lorna.

"I wasn't aware of it."

"Because you had your eyes on Duncan." She pointed out.

"That was so yesterday."

"Scott is a good guy, Jean." She sounded serious. "I want to tell you something but swear to God it's between you and me and the cat's whiskers."

Jean was confused, "Uhm, sure. What is it?"

"It happened before I dated Alex," she started, "and I was already friends with Scott. I asked him to accompany me to a friend's birthday party."

"And?" Jean looked at her intently.

"You know I was a heavy drinker, so I got wasted but I was still a little conscious, it was just my body who gave up." She went on. "Scott had to carry me to his car and to my bedroom once we arrived at my house. Then, as he laid me into my bed, suddenly I pulled him into a deep kiss."

"What?!" She was surprised, Lorna didn't share this to them until now.

"Yes, I kissed Scott Summers. He was startled but he managed to push me back. Then I told him how I liked to make love with him that time." She continued.

Jean was shocked. Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped.

"You can't blame me. He was stunning and hard to resist. But thankfully, Scott wasn't the type of guy who take advantage." She was defensive.

"I don't know what to say." Jean was still astounded.

"That's why I'm telling you you're lucky to have him as your boyfriend." She flashed a smile.

"Yes, I know." She smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Playlist:**

1\. One In A Million - Miley Cyrus

2\. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper

3\. Adore You - Miley Cyrus

*****End of Chapter 21*****

_Up Next: Scott and Jean were getting playful and took the next level while they still kept things in private..._


	22. Chapter 22 - Does It Matter?

**Chapter 22 - Does it Matter?**

Jean and Scott's relationship bloomed even they were keeping it under their hats. They love the thrill of hiding their secret affair from their friends and sometimes they'd make out secretly in public places such as: behind the book shelves at the library and storage closet at school and movie houses at the mall.

Scott slowly learned to share his private life to Jean since she was an open book to him. They discovered a lot from each other's pasts. They also learned to trust each other. Jean was very happy with him because he wasn't only taking the role of a boyfriend but he also appeared to her as a friend.

Jean remembered what Lorna confessed to her at the spa and asked Scott about it.

"Why didn't you tell me about the incident with Lorna?" She was resting her head to his chest as they watched the passer's by at their favorite ice cream shop.

"I almost forgot about it, babe. It didn't really matter to me." His arm around her shoulders and brushed her hair softly.

Jean was silent, her eyes still fixed outside the shop.

"I was just wondering, how many girls did you date?" She looked up to him.

"A lot." He grinned and his looked was teasing her.

Jean pinched his side.

"Ow! That hurt." He sounded like a little boy.

"So, how many of them did you... You know..." Her tone was low and hesitant.

"Does it really matter to you?" His voice was serious.

"Well... I was just curious." She leaned again into his chest, she placed her hand on his knee.

"Seriously?" He carressed her cheeks.

"I just want to know and besides we promised each other to be honest as we could." From the sound of her voice she was eager to know how many girls Scott slept with.

"Okay, as long as it doesn't change anything."

"Of course not, babe. Past is past, right?" She adjusted her position so they would be facing each other.

"I agree." He smiled sweetly.

"So, how many?" Her left eyebrow raised higher than the other.

"Well... Let me recall." He rubbed his chin, "I think, three." He said in a low tone.

"Not bad." She replied grinning at him.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her head. He loved the smell of her hair, he guessed she was using strawberry flavored shampoo.

"Babe?" Jean softly spoke under his embrace.

"Yes?" He looked down at her.

"Lorna was suggesting we go out together with her and Alex." She resumed.

"A double date?" He never thought of it not even once.

"Are you fine with it?" She turned her head up to see his face.

"Are you?" He was fine about it if she approved.

"I think it will be fun." She smiled.

"Then fine with me." He reassured her and kissed her forehead.

"Love you, Scott." She hugged him.

"Love you more, Red." He said hugging her back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Playlist:**

1\. One Step at A Time - Jordin Sparks

2\. On the Line - N'sync

*****End of Chapter 22*****

_Up Next: Scott, Alex, Jean and Lorna hang out together..._


	23. Chapter 23 - Double Date

**Chapter 23 - Double Date**

The two pairs went for dinner together. Scott drove his own sports car while Alex brought his expensive truck as well.

"I never thought Scott would have a courage to ask you out, Jean." Alex laughed.

"Me neither." Jean replied with a grin.

Scott just glared at them, "You're also with them, Lorna?"

"Definitely." She quickly replied and they all laughed.

"That's not fair." Scott declared but he was smiling.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Lorna exclaimed.

"What is it babe?" Alex asked.

"Why don't we hung out together at the look out after this? Tonight is full moon and the view there would be so great." She was referring to a secluded place where teens usually hung out and a great dating spot for couples who wanted privacy.

"I'm in." Jean agreed with the idea.

"Wherever you want to go ladies." Scott responded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The moon was so bright that night and the city lights looked so beautiful down below the look out. Scott, Jean, Alex and Lorna were the only people there that night. Alex parked his truck on one corner while Scott was on the opposite side.

Scott sat on the hood of his car while Jean was between his leg leaning. They cuddled, Scott wrapped his arms around her waist while Jean's head was resting on his shoulder and her hands above his arms.

"The moon is so beautiful." She said while carressing his arm.

"And so are you." Jean blushed by his compliment.

"Scott?" She slightly turned her head to face him.

"Yes, Jean?" He looked into her sparkling eyes.

"I'm afraid to go to college." She admitted.

"What? Why?" He wasn't expecting her to say that.

"I don't want us to separate." There was sadness in her eyes.

"It's not forever, babe." He comforted her.

"But, I will miss you. Will you miss me too?" She was really worried.

"Of course, I will miss you. Why won't I?" He freed her waist only to cup her face with his hands.

"I don't want to lose you, hun." She looked into his eyes intently.

"You won't lose me, Jean. I promise I would visit you regularly." Jean was going to study at NYU while Scott will go to aviation school to become a pilot.

"What if you will find better girls than me?"

"Jean don't say that. You know how much I love you." He was true to his words.

"I know but..."

"You won't lose me." He cut her off. "Hun, please stop worrying yourself to what lies ahead. We have a lot of time thinking about it. Let's just relax and enjoy what we have for now." He tried to lighten her mood.

She just sighed and glaced at Lorna and Alex who were making out and obviously having a good time.

"You're right." Her face lit up.

"That's my girl." He gave a quicky kiss on her lips and returned to their early position.

He hugged her tight from behind while they watched the moon and stars in the sky.

"Hey! Lovebirds" Lorna yelled.

They turned their attention to her and Alex with a curious look.

"We're leaving." Alex informed them.

They exchanged looks and Scott replied, "Will stay for a while." And waved.

"Okay, we'll go ahead." His younger brother responded.

"Have a good time Jean." Lorna winked and grinned.

"We already have." The redhead quickly replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scott and Jean were left alone at the look out, spending more time in private.

They held so close to each other. Jean felt very warm under Scott's embrace. He slowly kissed her cheek lovingly and trailed down to her neck. Jean moaned from the tingling sensation. His lips were warm and soft. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Feeling hot, she took his left hand and guided it under her shirt. Scott took the hint, he rubbed her abdomen with his hand while they kissed. She moaned once again by his warm touch. He guided his hand up to her breast and massaged them. Jean gasped as she felt him on her breasts.

"S-Scott... It feels good..." She parted her lips momentarily and spoke in a lustful voice.

He unclasped her bra and continued rubbing, pinching and massaging her breasts. Her moaned grew even louder. Scott kissed her neck and shoulder blades. His right hand massaged her breast while the other trailed down to her thigh. She didn't protest when his left hand slipped under her skirt and softly brushing her thighs. Jean's head leaned backwards on his shoulder. Her eyes closed and her lips partly open, gasping and moaning softly. Her left hand carressing his face and brushing his hair.

Scott then slipped his finger under her panties and rubbing the soft flesh under it. Jean gasped and bit her lower lip. She was already wet and aroused. He then fingered her while the other hand squeezed her breast. Jean had never been fingered by a man before and she was enjoying her first time. After minutes of doing it, she was sent over the edge.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" She climaxed and collapsed into Scott. Her knees felt so weak and her entire body shook.

"Are you okay?" He put his finger out of her and stop massaging her breast. He embraced her with so much love.

She was still panting and her eyes closed. She felt his hardness on her lower back.

"S-Scott..." She looked into his eyes with concern.

"Ssshhh... Don't mind me, hun. I want to please you." He was determined and kissed her lips.

"But..." She wanted to protest but he interrupted her.

"I'll show you more." His looks and voice were so tempting and sexy.

"Then show me." She gave in.

Scott guided her at the back of his car and laid her down on the seat. She complied and let him do his thing. He took her skirt and panties off and to her surprise, he buried his head into her womanhood.

"Scott... A-are you sure about this?" She was a bit shy, no one ate her out before.

He didn't respond by words but through actions. His tongue worked its magic while his hands reached her breasts and slightly squeezed them. Jean's entire body shook, the pleasure was felt by her whole body. Scott was so good, she grabbed hair and pulled him closer. Her body arched and worked in rhythm with his head. More or less than five minutes, Jean released for the second time. Her moans were louder than before and her legs were shaking. She was catching her breath.

Scott got on top of her and captured her lips. They make out for a little while and Jean noticed his arousal. He controlled himself since he knew she wasn't ready.

"I... I'm sorry, Scott." Her eyes full of sadness and guilt.

"Babe, you don't have to. I understand and all I care about is you. I want you to be happy and you deserved every bit of pleasure the world can give." He was so sincere.

Jean never felt so loved before. She was used to be the one who pleased Duncan. But now is different, she was experiencing a different kind of love.

A tear rolled down her eyes.

"Jean? What's wrong?" He was still on top of her.

"I'm just so happy, Scott." She declared and smiled.

Scott wiped her tears using his hand. "I love you and I would do anything to make you happy."

"I love you, too, babe." Jean pulled him for another kiss. "I wish I could return the favor sooner." She brushed his hair.

"In the fullest of time, Jean. I'm willing to wait forever, I know you're worth it."

Jean was overwhelmed by his words and she couldn't hold her emotions back. He's all she wanted and nothing more. She regretted giving her all to Duncan; she wished Scott was her first time. But everything happens for a reason and at the right time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Playlist:**

1\. Just the Way You Are - Bruno Mars

2\. All I See - Kylie Minogue

3\. Hummingbird Heartbeat - Katy Perry

*****End of Chapter 23*****

_Up Next: Scott's birthday was approaching and Jean had a surprise..._


	24. Chapter 24 - Birthday Present

**Chapter 24 - Birthday Present**

Scott's 19th birthday was fast approaching and Jean struggled to find the perfect gift for her boyfriend.

She already seeked Lorna's suggestion but it didn't help her. She thought Scott had already everything but there was only one he don't have and she knew he would love it so much.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scott had no plans for his birthday. His mother was busy at the hospital but Jean promised him she would cook for him at his house and together they'd celebrate with Alex and Gabe.

The redhead arrived at Scott's house after lunch. She pulled over the driveway and made her way up to his room.

She carefully knocked at his door, "Scott?"

The door opened and Scott was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday!" She stepped in and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him so tight.

"Did you bring..."

"Ssshh..." She put a finger on his mouth. "I was having a hard time thinking and looking for the best present for you and don't you worry cause I knew exactly what you wish for." She grinned.

"Uhmm... I can't wait." His voice was husky.

"For now, let's prepare some food for later and would you mind if I borrow your shirt?" She pinched his nose.

"Sure." He pulled out a white baseball jersey from his wardrobe and handed it to her.

"Uhmm... Can you please turn around?" She asked him so she could change her shirt there.

"Okay." He was grinning and turned his body the other way.

"Done." She had changed after a few seconds. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be downstairs in a minute, babe." He said as she proceeded outside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jean was at the kitchen preparing to bake a cake when Scott entered from the living room and hugged her from behind while her hands were busy.

He kissed her cheeks down to her neck while his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Scott, stop it. I'm trying to bake here." She scolded him but he only smiled. "I mean it, seriously."

"Okay, you're the boss." He grinned as he let go of her.

"Thank you." She regained her composure.

"So, what are you cooking?" He sat across her on the counter.

"I'm baking a cake, then I'll cook the pasta and the turkey." She said proudly.

"Whoa! For real?" He was amazed.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Her eyebrow raised higher than the other.

"Of course I do. But it will be a lot of work to do." He looked worried.

"That's why you're going to help me instead of interrogating me, okay?" She declared.

"Well I don't know how to cook but..."

"Are you going to assist me or what?" She was annoyed.

"Okay, okay. Just relax, babe. I don't wanna pressure the cook of the day." He tried to calm her down, she was horrible when she got angry.

Scott and Jean were busy at the kitchen while Alex and Gabe were in their respective rooms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everything was ready and Jean changed her shirt. They all gathered at the dining area and sang a birthday song for Scott while she held the cake and made him blow the candle. Their celebration was simple but it meant a lot to Scott. Though his parents were not there, he had a very thoughtful and loving girlfriend who celebrated with him.

Jean was a natural cook and the boys loved the simple but delicious dishes. After the dinner, Gabe retreated to his room while Alex went out for a group study. Scott and Jean were alone in the living room.

"Babe, thank you so much for being here." He cuddled her on the couch.

"I'm always here for you, Scott." She spoke softly and lovingly.

They make out on the couch when she suddenly pushed him away.

"Are you alright, Jean." He was underneath her.

She bit her lower lip, unable to find the perfect words to say.

"Jean, is there a problem? You can tell me." He asked when she didn't speak.

"Scott? I... I want to make love with you." She stammered but quickly blurted it out.

Scott didn't expect her to say that. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am 100% sure of it. Please this opportunity of a lifetime as a birthday gift." She smiled shyly.

"If you want it then I will give it to you." He pulled her for another deep kiss.

"But not here." She said as their lips parted.

"In my bedroom?" He grinned.

"You read my mind." She quickly got on her feet and dragged Scott immediately upstairs.

As they reached his room, they locked it. Scott laid Jean flat on his bed and make out. They quickly undress, leaving nothing behind.

When he reached a condom in his drawer, she stopped him.

"I've never tried without it before, so I won't bother if you don't have it now." She confessed.

"Are you sure, Jean?" He looked worried, he didn't like to risk anything she was not willing to do.

"Very sure. And Scott, I want to be on top." She wanted to please him in return.

"Just let me please you first, hun." he was determined.

She just nodded in approval. They were both aroused and they hunger for each other. It had been a long time since they hold back and now the time had come for them to become one and there's no turning back.

Scott started off slowly, letting her adjust to his size. When she got the feel of it, he started to fuck her in slow pace. But Jean wanted for more so he increased his pace and their bodies moved together as one. The room was filled by their moans and gasps and the wet slapping sound as he thrusted deep and hard into her. He hit her G-spot over and over again and he slammed into her in different angles so he could please every bit of her. He fucked her so good that she moaned so loud like it was her first time. His bed rocked and squaked as he fucked her fast and hard. She begged more of him, not wanting to stop. She loved the feeling of his manhood inside her. But when they can't hold any longer, Jean wrapped her legs around his waist so he could penetrate deeper and with one final thrust he released into her and she climaxed as well. They cum together in ecstasy and pure bliss. Their bodies collapsed and they're breathing hard.

"Wow!" Scott exclaimed as he rolled to her side.

"You're... Amazing, Scott." She had never been contented in sex in her life until now.

"Thanks, babe." He hugged and kissed her lips.

"We're not done yet, hun." She said in a sexy tone while tracing his jaw lines.

"Whatever you say, I'm always ready for you, Jean." He smiled as they make out and cuddled.

When they regained their strength, they were up to another round. This time Jean was on top, riding him like a bull. She was gyrating her hips vigorously, feeling determined to pleasure her lover. They fucked in that position for five minutes and climaxed together for the second time. It was all they needed. They were panting hard and exhausted but both were happy. This was another level to their relationship and it made them grew stronger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Playlist:**

1\. Like A Virgin - Madonna

2\. Lobe Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding

3\. Tonight I Celebrate My Life - Bryson &amp; Flack

4\. All For You - Janet Jackson

5\. Do It Well -

6\. Birthday - Katy Perry

7\. Teenage Dream - Katy Perry

8\. 2 Become 1 - Spice Girls

*****End of Chapter 24*****

_Up Next: The girls spent their weekends at Emma's cabin in the woods with their boyfriends including Scott Summers..._


	25. Chapter 25 - Fun, Games and Fight?

**Chapter 25 - Fun, Games and Fight?**

It was Emma's idea to spend the weekend at their rest house with Jean, Lorna, Taryn and Kitty. It was also her idea to invite some boys over.

Scott was also at the top of Emma's list. At first, Scott hesitated to go but Jean insisted. Besides, he was protective to her. It was just both hard for them not to interact so much with each other so no one will get suspicious. On the other hand, Emma's flirting towards Scott made Jean so jealous but she tried to keep her cool.

Scott was the one driving the van owned by Emma's family. At the passenger's seat was Alex and Lance while Remy was at the back with the girls.

They arrived at the woods after an hour. The house was situated five hundred meters away from the main road and near to the lake. It was peaceful and quiet. The house was surrounded by trees: big and small. They could hear the birds singing and the winds that softly blew the leaves. The breeze was cool and the lake was so calm and relaxing to the eyes; it was a perfect place to unwind or chill with family and friends. But to these teenagers, it was fun time.

They were full of excitement as they arrived. They unloaded their things from the van and went inside. It was quite spacious with expensive and antique furnitures. The two-storey house was built with sturdy woods. There was also a small fireplace at the living room. Three spacious bedrooms were at the second floor: all the girls occupied one room while the boys on the other.

"This place is beautiful!" Kitty exclaimed as she spread her arms wide and lied down on the bed.

There were two beds in the room and three persons can occupy each bed.

"I can't wait to go to the lake." Lorna said excitedly and sat down at the foot of the bed where Kitty was lying.

"It can wait, Lorna, let's get some rest first." Jean suggested with a tired voice.

"Yeah, I'm tired, too." Taryn yawned.

"What's up with you girls? We're here to enjoy, ya know." Lorna said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, right. Just let us take a nap for a while." The redhead said lazily and lied down on the opposite bed while Taryn was sitting near the window and Emma was busy re-touching her make up.

"Spoilsport." Kitty pouted her lips.

Jean didn't listen to them and closed her eyes until she was asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Jean was awake, she was alone in the room. She got up and rubbed her eyes. She gazed at the window, it was almost dark. She checked her watch, it was almost six in the evening. She went downstairs and her feet guided her to the living room. There she saw Scott sitting on the couch.

"Baby." She hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. "Mmm... I miss you."

"Miss you more, Red." He sweetly replied.

She walked in front of him and sat on his lap. "Where are they?" She noticed the silence around the house.

"They went to the lake." His arm around her waist.

"Oh. So, why didn't you go with them?" With a curious look in her beautiful green eyes, she asked him.

"I wouldn't leave you here alone, Jean." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Was all her response and captured his lips. Their mouths and tongues wrestled.

"Mmm... They'll be here soon." He warned as their lips momentarily parted.

"I don't care." She said in a low and lustful tone and kissed him again. They shared a deep and passionate kiss.

"I love you, Jean." His voice full of love.

She looked into his eyes deeply, her arms still wrapped around his shoulders. "Love you more, Scott." She smiled sweetly at him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that evening, they partied at the living room. Music played loudly and the girls danced with the tune. Remy and Lance, on the other hand, played beer pong while Scott and Alex had fun with billiards.

After having some fun, Lorna got the idea to gather them all around to play spin the bottle. They sat at the round table and started playing.

Emma volunteered first to spin the empty champagne bottle. After a few spins, the mouth of the bottle pointed at Scott's direction.

"Truth or dare?" She asked with a sexy voice.

"Mmm... Dare." He replied with hesitation.

"Okay then, I dare you..." Emma was rolling her eyes and tapping her cheek. She was thinking of something challenging to Scott. "I dare you to drink one bottle of beer." She said with a lively and excited tone.

The group were excited as well knowing that Scott rarely drinks liquor but as sport as he was, he accepted the challenge. They cheered as he finished drinking the beer fast but it was evident that he was disgusted with its taste from the look on his face. Jean didn't look so happy and she felt worried.

"We're glad Emma made you drink, Scott." Kitty said with amazement.

"Well... It's just a game." He said with his face still not pleased with the after taste of the liquor.

"At least you know how to have some fun, darling." Emma declared while flashing her eyelashes towards him.

Jean's blood was boiling seeing Emma flirting again with her secret lover.

Then, the game continued and it was Scott's turn to spin the bottle. After a couple of spins, it pointed to Remy.

"Okay lover boy." He joked and grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Remy replied confidently.

"How many times you get busted by Rogue?" Scott was teasing him and everyone, except Remy, was laughing.

"Where did that come from, Summers?" He frowned at his close friend.

"Just answer it, Remy." He was pushing him. Scott was quite hit by the beer since he was not used to it. His cheeks were also pinkish.

"Yeah, don't be a spoilsport Remy." Taryn added who was impatiently waiting for his answer.

"Fine! It was three times!" He confessed in defeat. "Nice try, Scott." He smirked.

By that, they even laughed harder and teased him. Remy was slightly embarrassed but he tried to hide it.

When Remy spun the bottle, it was directed to Lorna.

"Ugh!" She was disappointed. "You better come up with a good one." She glared at the maniac-looking Remy.

"Don't worry, cher." He winked at the disgusted girl. "So, truth or dare?" He said calmly with a grin on his face.

"Truth." She replied dryly, not looking at him.

"So... Who's your first?" He was grinning at her with a drunken look.

"Alex, of course!" She answered straightforwardly getting what he meant and it made Alex blushed a little.

After Lorna spun the bottle, it pointed again to Scott.

"Holy crap! Not again." He scratched his head out of frustration and they all laughed at his reaction.

"Whoa! The bottle likes you a lot pretty boy." Lorna teased.

"Call it unlucky." He uttered. "Dare." he went on.

"Oohh... You like it dare, huh." Taryn said with a sexy look on her face.

"Dare then." Lorna said as she was thinking of what will she make Scott to do. "I want you to kiss, on the lips, the girl in this room who you think is the most beautiful." She was grinning but sounded serious.

It made Jean glared at her, she wasn't sure if Lorna said it out of being drunk or she just wanted to play with Scott and her. Emma was also surprised by Lorna's daring challenge to Scott but she was confident he would approach her. She was overly confident that he was attracted to her.

"Now that's unfair." Remy complained.

"Just shut up, Remy." Kitty get irritated.

"Seriously?" Scott was doubtful but there's something inside him who was eager to do the challenge. Maybe because he was a bit drunk that drove his confident high.

"Do I look like joking to you?" She was really serious.

Without any second thoughts, Scott got up on his chair and walked towards the direction of Jean who sat beside Emma. Most of them was sure he was going towards Emma and she too was so excited as he was approaching. On the other hand, Jean was neither looking at him nor to anyone. She wasn't sure if Scott will confidently kiss her in front of their friends and feel awkward afterwards or he will just choose to kiss Emma so no one will get suspicious except for Lorna and Alex who already knew their secret.

As Scott neared the two ladies, Emma's smile faded when she noticed he was looking at a certain redhead.

Everyone was shocked, except for Lorna and Alex, when Scott slightly leaned closer and asked Jean, "Would you mind if I kiss you?" He sounded natural and without a hint that they were both together for a few months.

Jean froze, unable to speak, but she managed to face him and nodded with approval. Without any hesitation and care about what would anyone's reaction be, he gave her a quick and soft kiss on her lips. Jean blushed and he returned to his seat smiling. Emma was dumbfounded and she felt humiliated. She didn't know if she would hate Scott or Jean, or both. Taryn and Kitty were also shocked. Both Lance and Remy were jealous Scott was able to kiss the gorgeous Jean Grey but they didn't know why she quickly approved of him kissing her.

Jean couldn't look Emma straight in the eye. At the corner of her eyes she saw Emma was glaring at her.

"Way to go, man!" Lance broke the silence.

"You're lucky Summers." Remy envied him.

Scott tried to ignore them for he knew too well how awkward their situation was. They continued to play while Emma already not in the mood.

Then, after how many turns, Remy was the one who spins the bottle and it pointed directly to Emma.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Remy said with a sexy tone.

Emma flashed a dead look at him, "Try me, dare." She stated with confidence.

"Yes! Finally I can make you make out with me." Remy looked like a maniac grinning at Emma. Everyone in the room was disgusted by his challenged to her.

"What?! There's no way I'm touching you." Emma said in an annoyed and disgusted tone.

"Oh c'mon, cher, it's just a game." He winked at her.

"My house, my rules!" She was really angry.

"What a perv." Taryn and Kitty blurted out in unison.

"You don't want to see her angry, Remy." Alex added with a threatening tone.

No one dared to force her since they knew how ugly Emma can get when she's angry.

"Fine, fine..." He finally gave up. "Ok, then I dare Emma to lip lock with Lorna."

"That's better than kissing a moron." Emma quickly got up and walked towards Lorna and kissed her on the lips. They boys' jaw dropped watching the two girls doing it while the girls' were not surprised since they knew how playful the two can get sometimes.

"Like what you saw, boys?" Emma teased as she went back to her chair beside Jean.

"Yeah but I'm guessing Alex was pretty jealous." Lance joked and it earned him a glare from the blonde boy.

"Don't worry babe, you're always my number one." Lorna said sweetly and winked at her boyfriend.

"I know babe." Alex smiled back at her.

Emma then reached out at the center to spin the bottle. It twirled a couple times and slowly it came to a stop at Jean's direction.

"Truth or dare?" Emma asked with a challenging tone. It was as if she was waiting for this opportunity to come.

Scott and Jean exchanged looks. His eyes with concern and looked worried.

Jean replied absent-mindedly looking up at the blonde girl, "Truth."

"Oohh, need to confess something, huh?" Emma grinned and she tends to annoy Jean.

The redheaded girl didn't say anything. Emma noticed she and Scott were glancing at each other.

"Well, good choice Red, there's something I want to know and hear from you." She continued.

Alex and Lorna got a little nervous sensing what Emma meant while the other teens looked confused.

"Spill it out Emma, we're waiting." Taryn groaned.

Emma stood up from her chair and looked down at Jean, "Do you like Scott Summers?"

It caught Jean off guard, all her friends including Scott stared at her, waiting for her answer. But before she could blurt out, Emma cut her off with another shocking question, "Or should I ask: How much do you like him?" Her left eyebrow raised higher than the other.

"What? Of course I don't like Scott." She tried her best to sound real but Emma was not convinced.

"You're a bad liar, Red." She was now frowning and sounded irritated. "Traitor!" She went on and it all shocked her friends.

"Excuse me?" Jean abruptly stood up and faced Emma. The guilt on her face was changed to fierce.

Lorna and Scott were alarmed and rushed towards Emma and Jean respectively while the others were confused and dumbfounded.

"Easy, Emma." Lorna tried to calm her but she didn't listen.

"Why won't you admit that you were flirting with Scott behind my back?!" The blonde girl shouted at Jean.

"The last time I checked you were the one who flirted with Scott and forced yourself into him though clearly he doesn't like you!" She shouted back and those words hit hard on Emma. And to everyone's surprised, Emma slapped Jean's face suddenly.

"Emma!" Scott looked so furious he almost push her away.

Lorna grabbed Emma's arms but she resisted her while Jean touched her pained cheek and she became very angry.

"Don't you dare insult me like that!" Emma raised her voice higher and pointed her finger to Jean.

"How dare you touch me!" Jean shouted back.

"Calm down, Jean." Scott tried to hold her to keep her calm.

"You want the truth? Scott and I dated over a month now! Happy?" She didn't hold back anymore.

"What?!" Taryn and Kitty were shocked as ever.

"The hell?" Remy uttered while Lance couldn't believe what was just happening.

Emma, on the other hand, wasn't expecting it and it made her more furious that she suddenly grabbed Jean's hair.

"You slut!"

Jean was hurt and with the adrenaline rush, she fought back and grabbed the blonde girl's hair. Scott and Lorna were quick to separate them while the others were also alarmed and tried to help them stop the fighting girls.

"Jean, stop!" Scott struggled putting his arms around Jean's waist to keep her away from Emma.

"Ugghh! You're a traitor Jean!" Emma was also hurt and Lorna got in her way so she could not reach the redhead.

"Girls! Stop it!" Taryn and Kitty rushed towards Emma.

"If there's a traitor between us, it's you Emma!" Jean said as she was calmed by Scott who never left her side.

"What are you talking about?" She sounded innocent, her hair was messy like Jean's.

"Don't tell me you don't remember how you got in the picture when Warren was about to ask me out." She reminded her and it surprised Lorna, Kitty, Taryn, and the boys except Scott.

Before Emma and Warren got together, it was Jean who he had his eyes on. When Warren was about to pursue her, Emma, who had a huge crush on him, got in Jean's way. She was trying hard to get his attention and she succeeded. She played innocent though she knew Warren liked Jean. On the other hand, Jean didn't seem to mind since she was not that interested with him.

"Is that true?" Kitty asked Emma with a curious look in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell them, Emma, so everyone would know how selfish you are." Jean challenged her.

Emma didn't respond but she was looking furiously at Jean. Never in her life she was insulted and humiliated like this until now and to top it all, it was her close friend did that to her.

"Now we're even." Jean added before she retreated outside and Scott followed her.

"We're not yet done, Grey." Was all Emma's reply, clenching her fists out of frustration.

"Jean, wait up!" Scott trailed behind Jean who walked fast.

She didn't look back, tears were rolling down her face. Scott caught up with her and grabbed her arm softly. He turned her around to face him. She was crying and he couldn't take it. He hugged her tight and she buried her face on his chest. It was so comforting and it was all what Jean needed at this time.

*****End of Chapter 25*****

_Up Next: Jean and Scott's affair revealed and they were ready to come out into the open..._


	26. Chapter 26 - BFF Seal of Disapproval

**Chapter 26 - BFF Seal of Disapproval**

Since the incident at Emma's rest house, Scott and Jean's relationship were now open. They went to school together holding hands. Their fellow students were all eyes at them as they walked down the hall but they didn't mind.

Jean and Scott's affair were now the talk of Bayville High. The rumors of Emma and Jean fighting over Scott was also spreading at the campus. But they just ignored what others said.

During lunch time, Alex, Lorna, Kitty and Lance joined Scott and Jean. Emma was with Taryn at the other table.

"I'm glad you two were together." Kitty stated while eating her salad. "You look good together." She smiled at them.

"Thanks Kitty." Jean replied while a smile creeped on Scott's face. "I'm happy that you approved with this after what I've done." She was still feeling guilty.

"Jean, we are your friends and we understand your feelings." Lorna added who showed sincerity to her from the start.

"Yeah, Jean, don't worry about Emma and Taryn. Someday they will accept that you and Scott are the perfect match." Kitty said enthusiastically to lighten her friend's mood.

Scott grinned and put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, "Of course we are."

"Don't be too flattered, Summers." She slightly pinched his cheek.

"Get a room you two." Lance sounded disgusted.

"They're sweet." Lorna uttered.

Scott and Jean just smiled at each other, their eyes were sparkling and they looked so in love. From a distance, Emma couldn't keep her eyes off the two love birds. She was stressed from all that happened between her and Jean. She still couldn't accept the reality that the man of her dreams was stolen by her best friend. Taryn was the only one who showed sympathy to her.

"I still can't believe Jean betrayed me." The blonde girl said in disgust, not even touching her food.

"Keep your cool, Emma. You don't want to impress others like you're the loser here. Remember you have a reputation to maintain." Taryn reminded her.

"My reputation is already been broken by that slut." She replied angrily. "Look at how she hang around Scott, she wants the world to see that she won over his heart and I look like pathetic."

"We have nothing to do about it, Em. Obviously, Scott fell in love with her." She said carefully.

"Fell in love? I bet he was under her spell. I don't know what she did to make him so into her." It was hard for her to accept that Scott likes Jean while he rejected her.

"If you ask me, I also don't agree with their affair. But there's nothing to argue when they really love each other." She crossed her arms over her chest and her eyebrow raised higher than the other.

"We see things differently, Taryn." She pointed out while her eyes fixed on Jean.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

During their Math class, Jean felt awkward around Emma's presence. They didn't bother talking to each other and minded their own business; they even avoided each other's eyes.

After all their classes ended, Scott was waiting for Jean at the parking lot when Taryn happened to pass by.

"Hey." She greeted dryly and stopped in front of him.

"Taryn." He forced a smile, he was sitting at the hood of his car.

"I never expected you and Jean will be together." She said frankly, her expression didn't change.

He struggled what or how to respond. He put his hand on his pocket and think for a moment. "I really like her." Finally he was able to find the right words to say.

"There's no doubt... I can see how you look at her and from the way you treated her. It was obvious, Scott." She looked away from his eyes but he can see the sadness in her eyes. "You know what, I didn't get jealous when Emma was flirting at you because you didn't give her the attention she wanted. But now, I envy Jean so much. I just wish I am the one who has your heart. She's so damn lucky, I know you're the perfect boyfriend a girl would wanted." She confessed further and she sounded bitter.

"I..." He stammered but she cut him off.

"You don't have to say anything, Scott. I just want to let you know that I still like you but I guess there's nothing I could do to make you love me the way you love her." Taryn was always straight-forward.

"Taryn?" A soft voice from behind her.

"J-Jean?" Scott didn't notice his girlfriend approaching. He was lost for a moment with Taryn's confrontation.

Taryn turn around to face her, "I gotta go." She didn't smile and walked past the redhead.

"Wait." Jean tried to stop her because she wanted to talk to her and apologize for what happened at Emma's rest house.

But Taryn resisted and got inside her car quickly.

Scott stood up and walked towards Jean.

"I just want to apologize to her." She faced him with a look of disappointment.

"Just give her time, Jean." He reassured her and put his hands over her shoulders.

"What did you two talk about, anyway?" She was curious and intrigued.

He opened the door for her, "We can talk about it on our way home, okay?" He kissed her forehead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Instead of going home straight after school, Scott and Jean stopped over at the look out.

"Uh-uh-oh-Scott-right-there!" Jean wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nails on his skin; her legs around his hips while he was pumping above her vigorously.

They were making love at the back of his car and this was their second round. Beads of sweat were forming on their skin from their hot and steamy session.

"Uh-oh-oh-uh!" He was fucking her with all his might just to please his girlfriend.

"Scott-I'm-going-to-cum!" She was moaning loud and she held him tight as she felt her orgasm building inside her.

"Let's-cum-together-babe..." After a few slow but hard thrusts, Scott pushed her on the edge.

"Aaaaahhhh!" She slightly arched her back so he could penetrate deeper.

"Oooohhh!" He held her waist so tight as he explode inside her.

They were both panting and breathing hard. He lowered his body against her but he was still inside her.

"You're amazing, Jean." He softly whispered into her ears as he brushed back some strands of her hair from her face.

"You too, hun. I'm sorry I think I hurt your back." She looked worried when she realized she dug her nails too deep into his skin.

"It's fine." He reassured her and kissed her lips.

"Uhm... Scott?" She bit her lip as they parted.

"What is it, Jean?" He asked curiously as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Uhm... I... Do you think you can still keep up for another round?" She asked him with embarrassment and blushed. Her sex drive was high and it drove her crazy.

Scott just smiled sweetly and captured her lips again. "I would do anything you want, babe."

"This is so embarrassing." She was blushing.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about it. I want this as much as you do." He winked at her and flashed a sexy smile.

"I guess you're time spent in the gym paid off." Her hand played around his manly chest. "Do you still have condoms left?"

"Yeah, and I think it's the last one." He reached to his pants on the floor and pulled the condom from his pocket. "Without this, I might get you pregnant, Jean."

"I'm afraid so, from the way we made love to each other. Thanks to these protection." She replied with a sexy grin on her face.

For the third time, they have sex again in missionary position inside his car. They fuck vigorously that the car was shaking with their movements.

**Playlist:**

1\. Bad Blood - Taylor Swift

*****End of Chapter 26*****


End file.
